Beneath It All
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: All he wanted to do was heal her for her birthday...But what he didn't realise was how she would change him...now he has to be around her...now he has to know her. But what he doesn't know is he's endangering her life in the process. Klaus/Caroline.
1. Paradise

**All he wanted to do was heal her for her birthday...even he wasn't shallow enough to let someone die on their special day. But what he didn't realise was how much she would change him. Now he can't stop himself...he has to be around her...he has to know her. But what he doesn't realise is in doing so, he's endangering her life.  
><strong>

**Caroline/Klaus****/with a little bit of Tyler**. **Don't own Vampire Diaries! ENJOY! P.S IT will all be in Caroline's POV. Maybe every once in a while in Klaus's POV. Read/Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Paradise

Light filtered through the blinds, hitting me in the eyes and I groaned, sitting upright and stretching. My bones cracked in protest and my hand instinctively went down to my neck.

Gone. No mark of what Tyler had done to me.

I sighed and shook my head. I still couldn't believe he had bitten me. My own boyfriend. Attempting to kill me.

_No, Caroline. He did it because of Klaus. You know this. _I thought.

But if Klaus wanted me dead, why the hell did he come over last night and heal me? I was so confused. I looked to my bedside table to check the time-

and found a box with a ribbon and a card on it. I reached over and picked it up, flipping the card over.

_From Klaus_

This couldn't be good.

I hesitated opening it.

For all I know, it could've been a vervain bomb.

Or something worse.

But again...why would he try and kill me after he saved my life yesterday?

_Don't be such a chicken_. I thought. I sighed and pulled the ribbon, and gently opened the box.

A diamond bracelet lay inside.

And not just fake diamonte type of diamonds.

_Real _diamonds.

I gasped, shocked.

What the hell was Klaus doing, giving me a gift like this?

"Okay, that's it. Where is this sleazeball?" I murmured. I hopped out of bed and tugged jeans and a T-shirt on.

Usually I would take more time in my appearance, but over the past few weeks, I'd been too occupied to care.

People were probably wondering what the hell happened to my fashion sense.

I clambered down the stairs and heard the sound of a coffee pot slamming onto a bench in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and found my mom sitting on the table, reading the newspaper and eating eggs. She looked up at the sound of my entrance and gasped.

"Oh my god, Caroline! I was gonna check up on you! How are you feeling, honey?" She got up from the table and hugged me tightly. I chuckled. I wasn't used to this closeness with my mom. A year ago, me and her hardly had a relationship.

"I'm okay, mom. Klaus's blood did the trick." I said, smiling. Her own smile faltered and she sighed.

"That's good, honey. There's some eggs in the pan by the way, if you want. " She said, sitting back down on the table. I poured a cup of coffee for myself and sat down next to her.

"Honey, maybe you should drink some blood, to keep your energy levels up." She said, looking down at my cup of coffee. I laughed.

"You're asking me to drink blood? How weird." I said. She smiled sadly.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know, mom. But really, i'm fine. Just...confused." I said, sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked. I looked at her.

"It's Klaus...I know for a fact that Tyler biting me had something to do with him."

"I think so, too. Isn't Tyler sired to him?" She asked. I grit my teeth and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said angrily.

"So doesn't that mean he has to follow everything Klaus tells him to do?" She asked.

"Pretty much." I said, sighing as I trailed my finger along the cup's rim.

"So...he must've told Tyler to bite you and Tyler must've gone ahead with it."

"That's the thing though. If Tyler really was going to just bite me, he wouldn't of bothered telling me he loves me and all that before. And he was really freaked out and scared and...upset at what he did. I don't think he meant to do it."

"So maybe because he's sired to Klaus, he did it unconsciously." My mom said, nodding. I nodded too.

"Maybe..." We both stayed silent and I grabbed some eggs from the pan and dug in. I stayed silent for awhile, eating my eggs before finally deciding to just tell her.

"I just don't understand something."

"Mmm?" My mom said, sipping her cup of coffee and not removing her eyes from her newspaper.

"If Klaus told Tyler to bite me...he must've wanted me dead-oh well technically I am dead-but I mean, dead, dead, right?" I asked, looking at her. She winced, but looked at me.

"Yes. Probably." She whispered.

"Well then why did he come here and heal me? Why didn't he just let me die from the bite?" I said, sitting down again. My mom sighed.

"I don't know, Caroline. But Klaus...if he wants you dead, dead..." She breathed, a little confused. "I want you to stay away from him." She said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom...I want nothing more than to get away from all this and live a normal life. But Elena...she's my best friend. And I know that Klaus wants her blood to keep making hybrids which means she's in danger. And now that Stefan's stolen Klaus's family, she's in even more danger. I can't just leave, knowing she's in trouble. I have to help her."

"But...if you get hurt..." She choked out.

"I'll be fine." I said, resting my hand on top of hers. She smiled sadly.

"Not my little girl anymore, huh?" I laughed and hugged her, then got up and kissed her head.

"I'll always be your little girl! But right now, I have to go get me a blood bag and find Elena...or Bonnie. I have about 50 missed calls from one of them."

"Call them both."

"I would! If I could find my phone." I said, sighing. It was probably somewhere in my room, in the covers that I had thrashed around in hallucinations that were caused by the bite. My mom raised her eyebrow.

"Then how do you know you have 50 missed calls from one of them?"

"I can hear my phone vibrating upstairs." I said, rolling my eyes. She looked at me in surprise and chuckled.

"I can't get over that." She said, getting up and walking into the living room. I grinned and ran upstairs, turning my covers over until finally, my phone rolled out. I picked it up, looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey, Elena."

"I've been calling you non-stop! Me and Bonnie are about ready to go to your house with stakes in our hands. What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now...I have a meeting with someone." I said, sighing.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to the Mystic Grill and got out. If Alaric was here, that meant that Damon was here. And if Damon was here, then I was sure Klaus would be here, too, doing his usual, "get your brother to give me my family back" speech. I walked across the road and hit into Matt. Who hugged me tightly.<p>

"Thank god you're okay."

I sighed, but smiled. Mine and Matt's relationship was a roller coaster...or more so the roller coaster from Final Destination 3. You know, the one that crashed and burned and hurt a lot of people. Yeah...that definitely described our relationship.

And although I was pretty certain my feelings for Matt no longer existed beyond friendship, I still held a special place in my heart for him.

And the fact that he carried me all the way from the woods to my house when I was sick last night just made him that much more special.

But I was scared about confronting him today. I heard him telling my mom that I had been hallucinating and I had. I didn't want to know what he had heard me say.

I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. He seemed genuinely relieved that I was okay. No hint of anger, sadness, sympathy or anything. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just looking for Damon." Matt's smile faded.

"He's in there, with Alaric...and Klaus." Matt said through gritted teeth. I nodded.

"Okay." I went to walk in, but Matt grabbed my arm.

"Caroline, Klaus is in there."

"Matt, he saved my life last night. I'm pretty sure he's not gonna try and kill me." I said, sighing. Matt sighed, but let me go.

"Just...please be careful." Seeing the look in his eyes...how scared he was. It broke my heart. He was my only human friend left. And I could tell, he cared about all of us...no matter what we were.

"I will." I whispered. I leant up and kissed his cheek, then walked in, my eyes zooming in on the bar straight away.

Where Alaric was sitting with Damon and Klaus, who was talking to Damon with a smile on his face.

My heart fluttered and I looked down at my chest, confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked it. Hearts only flutter when you see someone you like.

And I definitely did not like Klaus.I grabbed the box with the bracelet from my bag and walked up to Damon.

"Damon...Alaric." I said, smiling and ignoring Klaus.

"Barbie! How's it going? Heard you ran into some trouble yesterday..." Damon said, his eyes going wide as he drank his scotch and looked at Klaus. I ignored his comment and looked at Klaus.

"I think you left this at my house by accident." I said, handing it to him. He laughed.

"Well, darling. When someone leaves a box with a ribbon and a card on it, that isn't by accident." He said softly, his british accent sending shivers down my spine.

"Yeah well...I may not be sired to you, but that doesn't mean you can win me over with gifts." I said, flipping my hair behind my back. Damon was looking between the both of us, confused. Alaric was pretending not to listen to the conversation, but I saw his eyes flitting toward me every so often.

"I wasn't trying to win you over, Caroline. It was your birthday. And unless customs have changed...gifts are given on birthdays." He said, chuckling slightly. I sighed, trying not to smile as well, but he saw it.

"Keep the bracelet." He said, smiling at me. I pretended to be speechless, for Damon's sake, and scoffed to add to my fake disbelief. Klaus started to walk away, but stopped right next to me.

"By the way...I'm glad to see you're okay." He said gently. I wanted to say thanks, but instead, this came out.

"I don't trust you."

He laughed, but nodded.

"Fair enough. That's fine with me, darling." He looked at Damon and Alaric.

"You two fellas have a nice day. And remember, Damon. If you hear from Stefan, you tell him I want my family back, or alot of people are going to die."

Any nice feelings I had toward him faded the minute he said that. I sighed as he left and looked at Damon.

"Who's he plotting to kill now?"

"What happened last night?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I...I-answer my question first!" I said.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls, the usual. Now you answer mine." I sighed, but nodded.

"Tyler bit me last night and Klaus came to my house to heal me. I woke up this morning and found this on my bedside table." I said, holding up the box. Damon reached out for it, but Alaric shouted out.

"Your biter is here." I turned around and saw Tyler entering the Grill.

"No way." I left the room before Damon could call me back, sprinting into the girls bathroom. I peeked and saw Tyler starting to leave the entrance. I looked down and saw the bracelet he had given me for my birthday still wrapped around my wrist. I took it off and dropped it to the floor in anger, then ran out of the Grill before he could see me.

"CAROLINE!"

"Damn him and his hybrid eyes!" I growled. I felt a hand grab mine and turned to see Tyler looking at me.

"Thank god you're okay!" Tyler said, smiling at me. I simply glared. He sighed and held up the bracelet I had just dropped on the floor.

"I can tell you're mad at me." He said, sighing.

"You bit me! I almost died last night!"

"I know, and Caroline I'm so sorry!"

"No, you're not!" I turned to leave, but he stepped in front of me.

"Caroline, Klaus made me do it. I told him to leave you out of it, but...I don't know I just couldn't stop myself. When he gives an order...it's like my brain demands me to follow through with it. I don't have a choice!"

I still glared at him, too angry to even breathe properly.

"When you're stupid, idiotic brain finds a way to be unsired to Klaus, give me a call. Otherwise you can just stay the hell away from me, before I kick your ass." I began walking away, but again he stepped in front of me.

"I was hoping you would forgive me." Tyler said, sighing. I looked at him in shock.

"You bit me. I almost died. What part of that don't you get?"

"But I didn't mean it! Klaus made me-"

I slapped him across the face. He looked at me in shock.

"KLAUS DIDN'T BITE ME! YOU DID!" I shouted. He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Do you know how heartbreaking it was for me? Hearing you tell me you love me, then biting me and leaving me for dead?" I shouted, tears springing to my eyes. Damn emotions. This was not going well, and I could tell I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I started walking away and Tyler called out to me.

"Care, please-" He reached for my hand and I twisted his arm and pushed him away.

"NO!" He fell to the floor and looked up at me sadly. I didn't back down.

"Go to hell, Tyler." I growled through gritted teeth. I ran before he could say anything.

* * *

><p>Running home and finding my moms car was not in the driveway was the best feeling. Because the minute I got through the front door, I ran to the corner of the living room and I started crying.<p>

Everything that had happened to me over the past few months was just beginning to overwhelm me out of nowhere.

Getting into that car accident and coming an inch away from death.

Damon healing me with his blood, then Katherine killing me.

Waking up in the hospital, drinking that blood bag.

Realising I could no longer go into the sunlight, having a thirst for blood.

Realising I was a vampire.

Killing Carter, the poor innocent guy from the carnival.

My mom hating me for what I was, then erasing her memories.

Katherine blackmailing me to do her bidding.

Tyler killing Sara by accident after she tried to kill him.

Helping Tyler with his first full moon and almost getting bitten by him.

Matt and Tyler both fighting over me.

Brady, that dick of a werewolf...kidnapping me and torturing me.

Tyler, refusing to help me.

Tyler leaving town.

Mine and Matt's relationship ruined after he found out what I was.

Tyler coming back, only to be kidnapped along with me for Klaus's evil sacrifice plan.

Damon saving us and getting bitten by Tyler.

Jeremy dying from the gunshot wound my mother had given him.

Finally realising I was in love with Tyler, only to have his mom vervain me.

My own father coming to town and kidnapping me, torturing me...trying to make me less of a vampire, more of a human.

Klaus killing Tyler and using Elena's blood to turn him into a hybrid...

Watching the man I loved changing right before my eyes, following the orders our enemy gave him...

My non existant 18th birthday party/funeral.

And now...Tyler biting me...Klaus healing me...

How the hell did I survive all of this in a matter of months? If you would've told me a couple of months ago, "Hey, Caroline. You're gonna be a vampire, and you're gonna be put through hell and back for the rest of your life!" I would've laughed at you and told you to leave me the hell alone.

I heard the front door creak as someone pushed it open, and I realised I had never shut it properly. Footsteps turned into the living room and I knew who it was before he came into the room.

"Go away." I cried, curling myself closer to the corner. I looked up and there he stood.

Klaus.

He was looking at me sadly, but he nodded and went toward the hallway, about to leave.

I couldn't stop myself.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously.

"When you said...when you said I could see music...and beauty and art for eternity?" I asked, hiccoughing. He walked toward me and sat down next to me silently. He sat for awhile, not saying anything...

And it was then that I noticed he was crying.

"I have spent...my entire life with no one by my side. Alone...bitter and angry at everyone and everything. I have never loved anyone, and no one has ever loved me. I was a waste of space...never appreciated. And all I've ever wanted...was to feel love. That inexplicable need and desire for human touch...to have your mind and soul change and answer to the heartbeat of someone else...I want to FEEL, Caroline. Really FEEL..."

I watched him talk...watched the way tears rolled down his cheeks...saw the sadness in his eyes. I couldn't begin to fathom the pain he had been in...an eternity alone? With no love, no compassion...it was the only thing that fueled me everyday. Knowing that my mom loved me. That I had friends who cared for me. Without that, I was nothing...

"I understand..." I said roughly, clearing my throat. "It's just...you've been going about it the wrong way..."

He surprised me by laughing, but it wasn't a warm laugh. It was cold, calculated. He looked at me.

"Caroline, my love...my father hated me. My mother couldn't bear to look at me. My brother and sister were the only loved ones I had...Elijah turned on me and Rebekah turned her love and compassion to someone else...everyone I had was gone. I was alone...I AM alone. You hate me, Elena hates me...Damon, Stefan...the whole lot of you. You can't imagine what that feels like...to have an entire world against you. And when you have the world against you...your views aren't exactly going to be the same now, are they?" He said, chuckling slightly, but this time with a bit of warmth.

"But you hurt people..." I whispered. "To get what you want." He looked at me and smiled, but it was a sad smile.

"It's all I know..." He whispered softly. We sat there for awhile before I realised something.

"But...you didn't answer my question. Did you mean it before? When you said I could have a thousand more years...and that they'd all be filled with beauty?" I asked quietly. He smiled at me, a brilliant dazzling smile that warmed my heart and made me want to smile. He nodded slowly.

"It depends on what you find beautiful, but yes...if you are given a thousand years to search endlessly for what makes you happy...you will eventually find it." He said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"And then?" I asked breathlessly. He looked at me and smiled again.

"And then...Paradise." He whispered.

"So that's it?" I whispered. "You haven't found your beauty yet? You haven't found your paradise?"

He looked at me for a long time, his deep blue eyes piercing into mine. I felt like he was looking into my soul.

Slowly, he reached up and brushed my cheek with his thumb, removing the tears that clung to my skin.

"I think I might've just found it." He whispered. My heart stopped and I leaned forward, not thinking...

We both heard it at the same time.

A car pulling into the driveway.

He was gone in a flash, the only indication that he was right here beside me a second ago was his cologne, which clung to the air around me.

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed.

Klaus...showing a side of him I have never seen before.

I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it but I knew one thing for certain.

There was more to Klaus than killing and getting what he wanted.

There was a side that was a human.

A side that loved...and lost.

A side that was pure, and innocent.

I couldn't believe it, but it was true.

Our enemy was not the sarcastic, evil person we had made him out to be.

He was just another victim.


	2. Trust Issues

**The second half of this chapter won't be in anyone's POV. Just for the record, haha :)  
><strong>

**Chapter Two**

Trust Issues

Stepping into the bathtub and letting the hot water slowly release the tension in my muscles was the best idea I've ever had. I don't usually take baths, 'cause I'm more of a shower person. I prefer the water falling on my face, like rain. But I was beginning to think I might've been wrong all those years.

Baths were the best way to go.

They calmed your muscles and you felt like you were floating on top of an ocean.

I was soaking for about 10 minutes, not thinking about anything when I began to think.

About Klaus.

My eyes snapped open and I sighed.

Okay, so maybe showers were better. You were moving and rinsing your body, giving your mind no time to think of other things.

Whereas baths...yeah they pretty much involved no movement at all.

I got out, drying myself and wrapping a robe around my body. My phone rang and I knew who it was before looking at caller ID.

"Yeah, 'Lena?"

"Where are you? We haven't spoken to you in two days! Get your butt to the Grill. NOW!"

"Geez, okay. I'm on my way." I said, sighing. I hung up and quickly picked something from my closet, once again, not caring what I looked like.

I had other things on my mind.

Like psychotic vampires who could potentially have a crush on me...

I sped down to the car and turned it on, blasting the music and singing along to it so I wouldn't think anymore.

I pulled up to the Grill 10 minutes later and got out, taking a deep breath and walking in.

I knew what was awaiting me.

"CAROLINE FORBES!" I sighed as Elena and Bonnie practically ran at me, attacking me like vultures.

"Where have you been?"

"We've been so worried!"

"We thought Klaus did something to you!"

"I'm fine...I-I'M FINE!" I yelled. They both shut up and looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, okay? I just needed time to think. Klaus...he healed me." I said feebly. Bonnie blinked several times and Elena just looked confused.

"But if he wanted Tyler to bite you...why did he save you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know...I'm still trying to figure that part out." I said, sighing. I saw Damon approaching and he leaned against the wall.

"Hello, ladies."

Elena and Bonnie turned in surprise.

"Nice to see you out and about, Caroline. By the way, where's that bracelet Klaus gave you?" Damon asked curiously.

Bonnie looked at me in complete shock. Elena's lips pursed as she looked back and forth between me and Damon.

And I glared at Damon to my hearts content.

"I threw it away." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm..." Damon's eyes narrowed but he walked over to the bar with Alaric.

"Why...did Klaus give you a bracelet?" Elena asked.

"It was my birthday?" Caroline said, grinning sheepishly. They raised their eyebrows and she sighed.

"Look, I don't know...okay?"

"Caroline...you need to stay away from Klaus." Bonnie said strictly. I winced and sighed.

"Look, I know he's dangerous, okay! Gosh, it's not like we're lovers or anything! Do you seriously think I'm gonna start something with a guy who wants all our heads on a stick?" I said impatiently. Bonnie sighed, but nodded. I looked around-

And Tyler walked in.

"Oh for god's sake." I sighed. I immediately went to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm not staying long, I'm just picking something up for my mom." He said sadly.

"Right." I left anyway, but stopped at the door, hiding behind a pillar and listening.

"Well, go get that thing for your mom." Bonnie said coldly. Tyler sighed.

"I lied. I wanted to see Caroline but she clearly didn't wanna see-" He gasped in pain and fell to the floor. I peeked and saw him clutching his head and Bonnie glaring at him angrily.

"Stay away from Caroline!" She said fiercely. She let the magic go and walked out, walking right past me. Elena went to follow, but Tyler stopped her.

"You know I didn't mean to do this, Elena! You know!" He gasped. Elena sighed.

"But you still did." She walked past me and after Bonnie and I grinned, glad to know my girls had my back.

* * *

><p>Damon walked slowly into the living room, heading straight for the scotch when he heard a creak.<p>

"Ah, dear brother. What's the occasion?" He asked, not looking.

"Nothing, just wondering what's been going on." Stefan said, coming into his brother's line of sight. Damon scoffed.

"Well you know...Klaus threatening to kill everyone if he doesn't get his family back...the usual..." Damon said snarkily, pouring himself a glass.

"I see..." Stefan said.

"Mmm..." Damon replied, drinking from his glass.

"Well, you know I'm not gonna back down, Damon. I'm not giving Klaus his family back."

"I know...you got your stubborness from our dad." Damon said, smirking. Stefan raised his eyebrows. Damon was looking out of the window and he sighed, turning back to look at Stefan, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Klaus did something strange, though." He said slowly. Stefan looked at Damon.

"What?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Klaus told Tyler to bite Caroline...make an example out of her...and Tyler did exactly that...unwillingly of course. That whole sire thing is a pain in the ass. It's like they have to do what he says...no matter what. Tyler didn't even notice he bit her until he did."

"And that's strange because..."

"No, that's not the strange part. He healed her. Klaus went to Caroline's house and gave her his blood. And then as a gift, he left her a bracelet. A diamond bracelet, mind you." Stefan was looking at Damon in disbelief.

"Wow." He said, shocked.

"Mmmm...I think he might try and start something with Caroline." Stefan laughed and looked at Damon.

"No. You see, Klaus doesn't have the ability to love, Damon. He's an emotionless machine."

"Well, he must love his family, seeing as he's working so hard to get 'em back." Damon said, slapping Stefan on the shoulder and walking away, leaving Stefan to think twice about Klaus and his motives.


	3. The Change

**Chapter Three**

The Change

"Elena, pass the sauce!"

She ignored me. I growled and clicked my fingers in front of her face and she turned.

"Huh? What?" She asked, looking at me in confusion. I looked at the bar where she was looking and cocked an eyebrow.

"Checking Damon out?" I asked, winking. Elena narrowed her eyes at me.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Oh come on, you so were." Bonnie said, munching on a fry and grinning. I grabbed the sauce and slathered it all over my chips, my stomach growling.

"Ease up, Care. It isn't blood." Bonnie said, winking.

"Oh, shut up." I said, grabbing the burger with both hands and taking a huge chunk out of it.

It felt good to just sit with my two best friends and talk with them. With everything that had happened lately, it was great to just take a moment to be human (even if, technically, Bonnie and myself weren't human).

"So, you thinking of moving in on Damon now that Stefan's out of the picture?" I asked, gulping down the food in my mouth with a little difficulty.

"Caroline!" Bonnie chastised.

"What? I'm just asking!" I exclaimed. Elena sighed.

"Stefan...isn't out of the picture. I just...I feel like there might still be hope for him." She said, sighing.

"I don't know..." Bonnie said, looking at the both of us. They looked at me expectantly. I chowed down another bite of my burger and drank my cola. When they continued looking at me I sighed. I didn't really know what to say when it came to the whole Elena/Damon/Stefan triangle.

"Look, I know you love Stefan more than anything...but I also know that Damon cares about you, a lot. And I also think that if Stefan is gonna continue this crazy mission of bringing Klaus down, then he's not gonna think about you anymore. I just feel like Stefan is gone, Elena. He's never coming back. And I think that Damon is a good guy and..." I shrugged, taking another bite of my burger, then starting on the fries.

"You do realise you're talking about the same guy who compelled you and had his way with you when you were human, right?" Bonnie said. I thought about it.

"Well, yeah but look, Damon's changed. And besides, I already kicked his ass for what he did."

"You've kicked his ass on a lot of occasions." Elena said, raising an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Ah, good times."

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?"

We looked up and saw Matt grabbing a chair and placing it next to Bonnie and Elena, a smile on his face. I returned it.

"Hey, Matt. Just discussing Elena's illustrious love life. Hey, you're a part of it!" I said, remembering that they used to date. Matt laughed.

"A long time ago." He said, nodding. It wasn't really a long time ago. They only broke up a little over a year ago.

"Still...geez, you get around, Elena." I said. She slapped my arm.

"Caroline! You basically just called me a whore!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, you get around, too, Caroline. Damon, Matt, Tyler..." The mention of Tyler's name stirred anger in me, but I brushed it aside, not wanting the night to be ruined.

"Well, yeah that's true." I said, sighing. "But in my defense, Damon was with me against my will, so..." I poked my tongue out at the both of them and finished my burger.

"And what about you, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"What about me?" Bonnie replied, confused.

"Well you've had..." Elena thought it over.

"Jeremy." Bonnie said, laughing.

"Oh my god, you're the least sluttiest one out of all of us." I said, surprised.

"Why is that such a surprise?" Bonnie asked, laughing.

"Because, you're the hottest one out of all of us!" I said. I felt it was true. Bonnie's dark skin tone clashed with her beautiful green eyes, and her slightly lopsided lip was adorable. Not to mention, she also had a banging body.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed, laughing.

"Aww, thanks, Care." Bonnie said softly. But from the corner of my eye, I saw Matt looking at Bonnie with a look he used to give me when we were dating. I raised an eyebrow, drinking my cola.

Matt and Bonnie?

Time to play matchmaker.

"Hey, Matt. You should hook up with Bonnie." I said, grabbing a bunch of fries and munching on them. Matt, who had been drinking water at that point, spat it out and coughed loudly.

"What?" He gasped. I shrugged.

"Just saying. You two would be cute." I said. I went to get more fries and looked down when my hand found none.

Empty plate.

Damn it.

"Right, well you know, there's a lot of stuff going on and everything's crazy and..." Matt rambled.

"Oh, so you're not denying you would?" Elena said. I knew her radar was going off, just like mine.

"Well no! I mean yes! I mean...well I mean Bonnie has been my friend for ages and..." His cheeks turned red and I noticed Bonnie was pretending not to be a part of the conversation, her eyes roaming the ceiling. I noticed her cheeks were red, too.

"Okay! You can settle down, I was kidding." I said, rolling my eyes. Matt blew out a breath of relief and stood up.

"Right, well...I should...get back...to work, I mean. Bye." He walked off and me and Elena laughed. Bonnie slapped us both.

"What the hell?" She growled.

"Oh, come on! He's totally got the hots for you!" I said, grinning.

"Whatever." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. I got up, drinking the last of my cola and putting my jacket on.

"Alright, I gotta go. Mom's coming in early and I promised I'd stay up and watch a movie with her." I said, grinning.

"Bye, Care." Elena and Bonnie said at the same time. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and walked out, heading to my car.

I dropped my keys by accident and went to pick them up. I stood up-

And Klaus was in front of me, smiling. I gasped.

"Don't. Scare me like that." I said, sighing. His smile widened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I shrugged, trying not to convey the millions of emotions parading my body right now.

"I'm...good." He nodded.

"I've been doing pretty good, lately as well." He said, leaning back against my car.

"Why's that?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well...I dunno. I guess I enjoy spending time with you." My breath caught and I looked at him.

No way was I gonna let him know how that made me feel.

"I'm still angry at you." I said. It was half-true.

"For?" Klaus asked, concern etched on his face.

"For threatening to kill people all the time. These are people I grew up with and you throw their lives away like nothing..."

"I won't kill anyone if you don't want me to." He said, leaning forward. I looked at him, trying to detect any signs of deception. I found none.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course." I sighed loudly.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"And all I want is for Stefan to give me my family back."

"And I understand that. I do. But this is between you and Stefan, so keep it that way. And besides, threatening to kill everyone doesn't seem to have much of an effect on Stefan." I said, chuckling slightly. How strange it was, to have loving and caring Stefan Salvatore become a monster...

"You have a fair point, my love." Klaus said, chuckling as well. He looked at me, then clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Alright, we'll do it your way. I won't touch a hair on anyone's forehead. I won't hurt or threaten anyone anymore. I promise."

Again, no signs of deception. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled back softly.

"Anytime." He whispered gently.

And with that simple word, I knew he meant what he said. He lay his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, then walked off into the forest. I watched him leave, shivers running down my spine as I remembered his touch. Finally, after what felt like years, I shook it off and turned to my car.

And was interrupted once again, by a body.

Only this time, it was Stefan Salvatore, his green eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"And the interruptions just keep on coming..." I muttered.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, his teeth gritted.

"Nothing? I'm going home." I said, confused.

"Stay the hell away from Klaus, Caroline."

"Okay." I said, scoffing. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me, slamming me into the car.

"I mean it. Stay away from him, or else..." He growled. His eyes began turning red, the veins under his eyes popping and my heart started racing. What did he mean, or else? I found I didn't want to know. I nodded feverently.

"Okay. I will. Gosh..." He let me go and I got straight into my car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off as fast as I could, trying my hardest not to look at Stefan's glaring figure watching me drive away.


	4. Take Care

**Chapter Four**

Take Care

I heard knocking at the door downstairs, and groaned, rolling over in my bed.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"But, I thought our relationship was making some progress."

I sat up in bed with a gasp, looking at the door.

Klaus smirked at me, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"How did you get inside?" I squealed.

"Well, I was knocking at the door for awhile, I thought something happened to you. So I came in to check on you." He said, sighing.

"No I mean...Oh, right...when you healed me." I said, shaking my head. He cocked an eyebrow and I realised I was talking to myself. I waved it off and scoffed.

"And, what are you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well...I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to breakfast?"

My heart skipped a beat and I tried not to convey my emotions onto my face. It apparently didn't work though, because he chuckled.

"It's just breakfast..." He said, shrugging. I caught on to his meaning and narrowed my eyes.

"What kind of breakfast?" I asked. He laughed.

"Breakfast! Food! Not...well...I like the fresh stuff and I promised you I wouldn't kill anyone in town, so..." He said, shrugging again. I glared at him.

"How can you like killing people so easily?" I said, wrapping the covers around myself protectively. He sighed.

"I've been killing people for thousands of years, Caroline. It's going to take me awhile to change." He came over and sat down on the end of my bed. I looked at him in confusion.

"So...you're attempting to change?" I asked.

"Yes...of course. If you can drink from blood bags only, then I'll try."

"Why?"

"For you."

Again, my heart skipped a beat. I looked at him, biting my lip.

"Why are you trying to change for me?" I whispered. He looked at me softly.

"Because...I know you won't like me if I kill people. So...I'm trying to change. For you."

"Why do you want me to like you so badly?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Come to breakfast with me. Please?" He asked, looking at me with adorable puppy eyes. I sighed.

I couldn't refuse puppy eyes.

"If people see us, they're gonna freak out..." I said, shaking my head. He sighed in frustration.

"Right...I forgot your friends don't like me..." He stopped, thinking for a second. I watched him, until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower while you think of something. Okay?" His eyes brightened.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hmmm...yes. But no humans for breakfast." He laughed and nodded.

"Of course not!"

"And no humans after breakfast!" I said, pointing my finger at him. He held his hands up.

"I'll drink from a blood bag...we'll do it your way." I nodded.

"Good."

I got up and walked to the bathroom, undressing and jumping into the shower.

Klaus was in the other room.

THE Klaus.

The Klaus who killed Elena, and Tyler, and so many other people.

The Klaus who changed our lives around and ruined everything.

So why the hell was I accompanying this psychopath to breakfast?

_Because there's something about him that's different when he's around you, Caroline. You can change him. He told you himself, he's willing to change for you. _I thought.

But could I?

Could I really change Klaus and make him someone good?

He'd said it himself. He'd been killing people and concocting evil plans for over a thousand years. When you're a certain way for so long, it takes more than one person to change your ways.

Could someone as simple and plain as myself change him?

I didn't know.

But I was about to find out.

I got out of the shower 10 minutes later and dried off. I wrapped the towel around myself and took a deep breath. I opened the door a crack.

"Okay, if you respect me, you'll close your eyes, or even leave the room. I'm only wrapped in a towel and I wanna change in peace."

No reply.

I peeked outside and saw my room was empty.

I opened the door fully.

"Klaus?"

Disappointment flooded me when I realised he wasn't there.

Then I saw a note on my bed.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Once you're done changing, meet me downstairs. Breakfast is ready._

_Love, Klaus_

I cocked an eyebrow.

Downstairs? Seriously?

Well, thank god my mom was working overtime.

I quickly shoved a summer dress on and ran down the stairs at top speed.

And so help me god, there was Klaus, standing and holding his arm out to a chair on the dining table, a massive grin on his face.

"Breakfast is served." He said, clearing his throat.

There was a plate of waffles with red syrup all over it, and a blob of icecream on top of that. And a strawberry. There was a glass of blood next to it, and in the middle was a vase with a bunch of roses in it. His plate was the same. I looked closely at the red syrup.

"Is that-?"

"Blood, yes! From your favorite source!" He held up a blood bag with a grin and I laughed.

"Well, this is an interesting breakfast." I said, nodding, impressed. I walked over to the chair and he held it out for me, scooting it under my feet as I sat. He sat opposite me and held his glass up.

"To an interesting breakfast!"

I clinked my glass with his and drank. He drank it, then shivered and sighed.

"Nothing compared to the fresh stuff." He said, shaking his head with disappointment.

"But still good, huh?" I said, sipping from my own cup. He thought about it, took another sip, then nodded slowly.

"Yes...I have to admit it isn't that bad." He said, setting it down.

"And look! No one got hurt!"

"Except the person who donated it." He said, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"Right. But they're still alive. That's the upside."

"Mmmm..." He started cutting his waffles up and took a bite. I ate my strawberry first, and saw he was watching me eat it. I decided to play it up and ate it as seductively as I could.

Oh, he was so watching me with appreciative eyes.

_There, now your emotions are all over the place. Step into my shoes, buddy._

Finally, I decided to stop torturing him and cut up my own waffles, taking a bite. My eyes widened, surprised with how good they were.

"Whoa...nice. Did you make them?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing but the best for you!" He said, winking. I smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back.

"Of course."

He drank from his glass again. We ate in silence for awhile before the question I'd been dying to ask all morning just burst from my mouth.

"So...why are you willing to change your diet for me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. He went to answer, not realising he was still drinking and blood dribbled down his chin. I laughed out loud and he laughed with me.

"Oh, bloody hell! I made a mess!" He said, laughing like crazy as he looked down at the tablecloth.

"It's okay! Don't worry, I do it all the time!" I said, choking as I tried to breath. Tears were falling down my cheeks from laughter. He licked his lips and chin, but missed a spot.

"You missed a spot!" I said, pointing. He licked his chin again.

"Missed it!"

"Where?" He exclaimed. I leaned over and wiped the blood off his chin.

"Ah, thank you." He said. I licked the blood from my finger, and looked at him, my giggles fading.

His eyes were a beautiful blue color. I never realised before.

Almost like the ocean.

Oh no.

I cleared my throat and leaned back, sitting down. He cleared his throat, too and intertwined his fingers, setting his elbows on the table.

"So, what was your question?"

"Right...why are you willing to change your diet for me?" I asked.

"Ah..." He nodded, then leaned back.

"Well, like I said...I enjoy spending time with you. And I wouldn't want that to be spoiled just because you can't stand what I am. And...I'm actually starting to feel...remorse for taking people's lives. I don't know...it seems harsh all of a sudden."

"That's strange..."

"Mmm...you know how they say vampires have a button they can switch on and off? And it cuts off all their emotions?" I nodded.

"Well, mine has been off for over a thousand years but...since healing you and being around you...I feel like it's...coming back on. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"No...how come it's taken so long? And how come I'm the only one who managed to get that response?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Because when I healed you...it didn't feel like a task. It didn't feel like I did it simply for Tyler. I did it because...I wanted to. Because I didn't want you to die. And when I brought you back, I didn't feel like I had power. I felt...relieved. I felt happy. And I felt glad that I could give that back to you. That I could save your life. That I could take care of you. And I want to feel that again. I want to take care of you. And I...well I guess you could say I'm sick of being the villian for once. And I don't..."

He looked at me sadly, and I saw there were tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to be the villian anymore. Especially not to you." He whispered.

A lump formed in my throat.

Truth was...after the last couple of days, I was seeing a new side to Klaus.

And I truly didn't think of him as the villian anymore.

And that scared me. Because everyone else did.

"I don't see you as the villian." I whispered. He smiled.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He said. He got up and held his hand out to me. I took it and got up.

"I never got to thank you, by the way." I said.

"For?"

"Healing me." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you going to thank me?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Ever heard of a hug?" I asked. He laughed.

"I've never really recieved one, to be honest."

"Well, prepare yourself."

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I felt him stiffen in surprise, then wrap his arms around my waist. I could feel his breath against his shoulder, could feel him smelling my hair. I stroked the back of his neck lightly and he sighed.

"Thank you." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. We hugged tightly for awhile, not moving.

I could feel his heartbeat, it's rhythm going against mine.

"This is nice. I like hugs." He said gruffly. I giggled.

"I like hugs, too." I whispered. He leant back and looked down at me.

Again, I noticed how his eyes were a deep ocean blue. I leant up without thinking, but this time he was leaning down toward me as well...

"Caroline, I'm home!"

He was gone in a flash.

"Dammit!" I growled under my breath. I ran to the table and shoved the remainder of the waffles into the bin and started washing the plates casually as my mom came into the kitchen.

"Hi, mom! I thought you were working overtime?"

"Brady's covering for me! I'm zonked out!" She came into the kitchen and looked at me.

"You're dressed nicely!" She said, smiling.

"I'm going out with Elena and Bonnie!" I said breathlessly, looking at her and smiling.

"Oh, okay then!" She said, smiling back. She walked over to the table and tutted.

"Blood...on the tablecloth...again, Caroline. It's getting harder to get the stains out!" I bit my lip.

"Sorry mom. I got clumsy."

"Mmm..." She smacked my butt lightly.

"Hey!" I said, moving away from her. She laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I love you, honey." She whispered. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I love you, too."

She leant back and smiled at me, then walked into the living room. I sighed and ran upstairs at the sound of my phone ringing.

I needed a distraction, badly.

So when Elena's name popped up on my phone, I answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Did you hear the Grill is having this "Rave Night" tomorrow? They're gonna set it out like a club! It's gonna be fun! You wanna go?"

"SAY YES!" Bonnie yelled. I sighed.

"Yes, definitely. I'm coming over now."

"Cool, we're at Bonnie's!" Elena hung up and I sighed.

I had almost kissed Klaus.

My lips were a centimetre a way from his.

I really needed this Rave Night to get my mind off him.


	5. Lost In Paradise

**A/N: I'm so in love with Klaroline. I wish I owned them, and Vampire Diaries. But alas, I do not. *throws self off a bridge*  
><strong>

**Chapter Five**

Lost In Paradise

"Caroline! You ready?"

"Almost!"

I looked down at the box on the table.

To wear it, or not to wear it?

That was the question.

I wasn't even 100% sure he was going to be there tonight.

And did I honestly want to be leading him on?

I didn't know what I wanted to do when it came to Klaus anymore.

Everytime I thought about him, I thought about our breakfast yesterday, how we had almost kissed...

"CAROLINE! COME ON!"

I growled and grabbed the bracelet, touching the diamonds softly.

"Just...go with it, Caroline." I whispered to myself. I clipped the bracelet on and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

Hot pink dress clinging to my body? Check.

Straight hair down to my waist? Check.

Make up perfect? Check.

Diamond bracelet from Klaus?

Hmmm...

No. It was too gorgeous for something simple like a Rave Night. It was staying.

I took the bracelet off and shoved it back into the box.

* * *

><p>02:00AM.<p>

My feet were sore.

My head was pounding.

And I felt like a bag of smashed asswholes.

But not because my body was hurting from dancing all night with Bonnie and Elena.

No, no it wasn't that.

He didn't show up.

I didn't think he would. He didn't seem like the raving type.

But I had still hoped.

I grumbled and shoved my pyjamas on lazily, crawling under the covers and desperately wanting sleep to just wash over me.

But when I did, I had a bizzare dream.

I dreamt that I was in my room.

And Klaus was watching me.

"Hello, darling." He whispered, smirking at me.

"Am I dreaming?" I croaked, sitting up.

He didn't answer. Instead, he sat on the end of my bed, that smirk still on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up tonight. Raves aren't really my kind of thing. But I did make a small appearance to see a rendition of you, Elena and Bonnie screaming the lyrics to "We Found Love" and dancing so erratically, the entire crowd had to back away from you."

I groaned and shoved my face into the pillow.

My dream friggin hated me.

Cause that had actually happened.

_Thanks for reminding me of that embarassment, subconscious._

He laughed out loud and I peeked at him.

"Shut up." I whispered. His chuckles died, and I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"I should leave you to sleep, you're dead tired." He got up, but I blurted out.

I didn't want him to leave.

"Why didn't you come? I would've danced with you." I whispered. He leant closer to me, his eyes soft.

"I told you, Raves aren't my thing...but I can think of another way."

"You can?" I mumbled. Sleep was creeping up on me, and he was fading.

"Don't worry, love. The Mystic Grill will come up with something better for next week. I'll see to it."

"Andwelldance?" I grumbled.

"We'll dance until the night turns into day, if you want." He whispered softly. I smiled despite myself.

"I'd like that." I murmured, hugging the blankets tighter.

"You might not see me for awhile...I have a party to plan."

"But..." Darkness was slowly invading my mind and Klaus shushed me.

"Sleep, Caroline."

I felt something press against my forehead.

I think they were his lips...

Amazing, how dreams can sometimes feel like reality.

* * *

><p>The next week passed without fault.<p>

I didn't see Klaus and I was beginning to wonder if he left town.

But Damon told me he still showed every now and then, asking Damon to speak to Stefan about his precious coffins.

"He's acting weird." Damon told me, when I burst into the Grill the night after the rave, looking for Klaus.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"Before, he used to threaten people, and get angry. Now...now it's like he doesn't care if he gets his coffins back or not."

And that left me wondering.

What in the world was Klaus up to?

I got my answer on Saturday.

"CAROLINE!"

I sat up in bed with a jolt, my heart racing. The sun hit my eyes through the blinds and I hissed.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs-

I braced myself for an attack-

And Elena and Bonnie burst through my room, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AH WHAT!" I roared over them.

"40's night! 40's night!" Elena shouted, jumping on my bed as Bonnie bounced off it.

"What are you on about?" I screamed.

"What is all this noise?" We all looked up and saw my mom looking at us incredulously. I shrugged, but Elena got up, breathless.

"We just- got a- flyer-the Grill-is having- a 40's night- on Tuesday!" She panted.

My eyes widened.

My dream on the night of the rave came back to me.

Or was it a dream?

_"Don't worry, love. The Mystic Grill will come up with something better tonight. I'll see to it."_

"40's night?" I whispered.

"It's gonna be so COOL!" Elena squealed.

"We'll get to dress up like freaking Kate Beckinsale in Pearl Harbour! And we'll dance to jazz music!" Bonnie kept going on but my mind was elsewhere.

40's night. This was his idea. I knew it was.

Oh yeah, I was definitely going to look my absolute best on Tuesday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want an absolute PERFECT image of what Caroline's outfit looks like for the 40's Night, then simply type in "40's dresses" in google, and go to the first website. it's called stopstaringclothing and it's the dress called LCKHRT-03 RED. It's basically Caroline's entire outfit with only mild altercations!)  
><strong>

Gorgeous red dress that flowed down and cut off just above my thighs? Check.

Beautiful black heels with little bows on top that matched my purse? Check.

Long luscious blonde curls cascading down my back and ending at my waist? Check.

Perfect make up, complete with bright red lipstick? Check.

Diamond bracelet from Klaus hanging from my wrist?

...

Check.

I pinned a frangipani into my hair, smoothing the right side of my hair back and pinning it. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like I had just stepped out of a Victor Fleming's movie.

Elena and Bonnie's car pulled up in the driveway and I raced downstairs.

"Mom!"

I heard her footsteps from the kitchen and she gasped.

"Oh, you look gorgeous, honey!" She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. I grinned.

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh have fun. And be safe!"

"I will!" I kissed her on the cheek and ran outside, jumping into Elena's car.

"Um, whoa you look hot!" Bonnie said, grinning.

"Thanks!" I said, grinning. Elena and Bonnie both dressed in simple summer dresses, but had their hairs styled in 40's wear. Elena had a cute hat on that brought out the brown in her eyes.

When we arrived at the Grill, I found Stefan and Damon talking, both of them dressed in military outfits.

I figured most of the guys showing up to this thing would be dressed in military outfits. The war was a big thing back in the 40's. And looking around, I saw only a couple of guys wearing tuxedos. But Stefan and Damon looked the best in their military outfits, with their hair parted. I thought they looked cute.

Until I remembered Stefan threatening me that night right over at the parking lot less than 10 feet away from me.

Yeah, not cute anymore.

"Wow, Bonnie, you look great."

We turned and saw Matt looking at us. He was dressed in a military outfit as well, a grin on his face. Bonnie smiled at him.

"Thanks Matt. You do, too!" He held his arm out to her and she took it, walking into the Grill with him. I winked at her and she narrowed her eyes at me. Elena sighed and walked up to the two Salvatore brothers. I went to follow her, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Caroline?"

I turned.

Tyler was looking at me, dressed in a military outfit of his own.

"Oh. Hi." I said glumly. He sighed.

"I wish you would just accept my apology and move on." He slurred. I smelt alcohol on his breath and recoiled.

"You're drunk." I scoffed. He shrugged.

"Alcohol was just as popular in the 40's as it is now." he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. He grabbed my arm roughly.

"Tyler, let go!" I growled angrily, trying to get him off me.

"I just wanna talk!" He said, yanking on my arm. I could feel the heat rising in my face and before I knew it, my canines were extending, passing through my gums easily. Blood rushed to my head, like I'd been hanging upside down for hours. The pressure built in my eyes. I snapped my jaws.

And Tyler let me go, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

I sighed, feeling my face slowly return back to normal.

"Look, Tyler. I know you're sorry for what you did. But that doesn't change the fact that you did it."

"JUST PUT IT IN THE PAST! God! It happened, and now it's over! You're fine! You're alive! What's the big deal!"

I glared at him. He still didn't fucking get it.

"You bit me! You told me you loved me, and then you tried to kill me! I don't care if it was Klaus's orders, it was YOUR doing!"

"I'm starting to think it wasn't 100% Klaus's orders, 'cause sometimes..." He grumbled, looking down.

I looked at him in astonishment.

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Excuse me?" I whispered deadly.

"You're stubborn, Caroline. And sometimes it's annoying!"

"SO WHAT! I DESERVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF IT!" I roared, pushing him back.

"No! Wait...I'm drunk! I don't..."

"Screw you, Tyler!"

"Wait, no! Care!"

He spun he around.

I slapped him across the face. The sound cracked through the air and behind me, I heard Damon whistle in sympathy.

Tyler deserved none of it.

I walked away from him, blinking back tears.

It was officially over for me and Tyler.

* * *

><p>I didn't realise I had bumped into him until I felt his hand curl into mine, heard his soft whispers.<p>

"Shhh, It's okay, love...it's okay..."

Shivers ran down my spine.

That damn british accent.

I looked up at him.

He was dressed in a military outfit of his own.

And god did he look good.

He was looking at me appreciatively, a smile on his face.

"You look more gorgeous than any woman I ever met in the 40's." He whispered.

I sniffed, the tears in my eyes fading as I laughed.

"I forgot you lived back then."

"Mhmm, I did. And I've got to admit...it was a much better time than now." He said, nodding. Slow jazz music began flooding from the Grill and I looked at him, holding my hand out and clearing my throat.

"Tell me all about it while we dance?" I asked.

I don't know why I was doing it.

I should hate this guy.

Me and Tyler were over because of him.

But it didn't feel right to me.

To be angry at him.

"Well..." A smile lit up his features as he took my hand in his. I gripped it firmly and we swayed on the spot as he thought deeply.

"The music was better...and the respect men had for woman was ALOT better. Women were treated like gods back in those days..."

"How many did you eat?" I grumbled. He looked at me sadly.

"A lot. And I...I regret it now." He whispered.

Looking into his eyes.

Seeing the pain in them. The tears.

It broke my heart.

"You're...you're really letting yourself feel...everything?" I asked. He nodded.

"For centuries, I've blocked out my emotions. And having them come to me...having them appear...realising I've hurt so many people..."

He looked down in shame. I bent down, looking him in the eye.

"So there is a good person inside you. You're not heartless, you're just...emotionless."

He smiled sadly.

"Not anymore...thanks to you."

"I feel bad, making you feel all this pain." He chuckled, dipping me lightly, then bringing me back up.

"I'd go through thousands of years of pain for you. Trust me." He said, smiling. I looked into his deep blue eyes, getting lost in the color...

I cleared my throat.

"How's your blood bag diet going?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It's going...okay." He grimaced and I laughed.

"You'll get used to it." I said, smiling. He chuckled.

"I hope so."

He fingered my diamond bracelet, a grin lighting up his features.

"You wore it." He whispered. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It went with the outfit." I grumbled. He laughed.

"Sure...that's why you wore it." He said, winking. I smiled despite myself. I pressed myself closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder lightly.

"Mmm..." I felt his head bury into my hair. He sniffed it and I heard him chuckle.

"You're hair smells...no scratch that, YOU smell amazing." He said, pulling back.

"Well, I did shower like three times today." I admitted, embarassed.

"All for me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not that important to me!" I exclaimed, but he saw the flush in my cheeks and he chuckled. His eyes grew warm and he brushed his hand across my face.

"You are...beautiful, Caroline."

My breath caught.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled softly.

"You're like...paradise. And I'm...I'm lost in you." He whispered softly.

Of course. Trust me to say something stupidly sarcastic when this guy was making the most beautiful compliments about me.

It blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Don't get too lost, you might not come out."

Lucky for me, he laughed.

"Too late." He whispered.

_No sarcastic comments, no sarcastic comments!_

I bit my lip, hiding a smile.

He noticed, of course. He winked, smiling once more.

But his smile faded quickly as he froze.

"Klaus?"

"Elena's coming." He looked down at me.

No, no! I didn't want him to leave.

"You promised we would dance until the night turned into day!" I said sadly.

He looked at me, a hint of a smile in his eyes and he was gone.

I gasped at the feel of the breeze ruffling my hair.

But when I looked down, I noticed a note.

_"Meet me at the Wickery Bridge."_

"Hey, Caroline!"

I turned, shoving the note into my dress pocket. Elena was looking at me suspiciously, but her suspicions faded in less than a second as she observed me.

"Yeah?"

"Come on! Celebration is inside, not out!" Elena said, smiling and pointing behind her at the Grill. I nodded, looking down at my pocket.

"I'm coming." I said.

Truth be told...

I wasn't talking to Elena.


	6. Novacane

**A/N: This chapter is named after the Frank Ocean song "Novacane", but also because Novocain (the real spelling) is a drug that numbs your nerves, it's used mostly in dentistry, but yeah point is it's a numbing drug, and Klaus's love for Caroline is numbing his pain. Get it? See what I did there? Haha, anyway, R&R! Also, some parts of this chapter won't be in anyone's POV. P.S.S. I've been on a total Adele binge for the last couple of days, I've been listening to "19" and "21" nonstop. Her songs are so depressing, but soooo good! But hey, is it me, or does "Set Fire To The Rain" totally suit Caroline/Tyler, and "He Won't Go" totally suits Caroline/Klaus? I dunno, just listen to the lyrics for both songs and see if you agree, tehe!  
><strong>

**Chapter Six**

Novacane

I wasn't sure what to expect when I arrived at the bridge. Getting away from Elena and the others was a task and a half. Elena and Bonnie wanted to slumb it, but I told them my mom was looking forward to spending time with me tomorrow...which was a complete lie, 'cause she was working. Stefan was looking at me curiously the whole night, which made me shiver. I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew I was coming here. But then, I brushed it off. He was probably just as tired as I was. It was one in the morning, my feet were sore and I really wanted to go home and sleep.

But of course, I couldn't.

I had to see him.

I stopped running as soon as the bridge came into my view. The trees surrounding me made me feel claustrophobic, but as soon as I emerged from them, I saw him.

And it felt as if the air around me had disappeared altogether.

I took a deep breath and he heard me. He turned, and a smile came on his face. He still had that military outfit on.

"Caroline." He whispered, nodding. I smiled at him.

"Klaus." I said, nodding back. He chuckled.

"How was your night?" He asked, as I stepped closer to him.

"Not nearly eventful enough...that's why I'm here." I said, grinning mischeviously. He grinned back.

"Well, I promised we would dance until the sun rose from the horizon, so..."

He held his hand out. I took hold of it.

"Where's the music?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He hummed casually, a smile lighting his features. I giggled. He shook his head.

"No, no. I brought back up."

He pulled out his phone and started playing an uptempo jazz song.

"This is so much better than the stuff they played at that 40's night!" I exclaimed, as he grabbed me and started spinning me around.

"Mmm, of course. Anita O'Day was one of the most famous jazz singers of the 40's. I had the pleasure of meeting her." He said, pulling me closer to him and spinning around.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes. She was quite a charmer." He said, chuckling.

"Who else did you listen to?" I asked.

"Hmmm...my favourites would have to be...Anita, of course. And Ivie Anderson...Ella Fitzgerald...Dinah Shore, Lena Horne, and of course, Billie Holiday." He said, his eyes glazing over at the memories.

"Those are all females, right?" I said, cocking an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Male jazz singers were good of course! But the females...they had power in their voice. Still do, till this day. But my favourite male jazz singer...hmmm...Duke Ellington I would say." He said, nodding.

I had no idea who any of these people were, but I decided to definitely look them up on youtube when I got home.

He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I know you know who none of them are." He said, laughing. I grinned.

"I'll youtube them!" I said. He laughed even more.

"Oh, Caroline...you make me so happy." He said, his laughs turning into chuckles. The song finished and turned into a slow one.

"And this is?" I asked as he pulled me closer.

"Lena Horne." He said, smiling. I nodded.

"You really liked the 40's, don't you?" I asked. He nodded deeply.

"Oh yes. The best decade in my opinion. The music was amazing, the atmosphere, the society, the media, everything was just...perfect. Not so with these days. Especially the music...gah!" He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Hey! We have amazing singers, thank you very much! Adele, Amy Winehouse..." I stopped because I couldn't really think of anyone else.

"Yes, I agree with you. I've taken a liking to them, actually. Amy Winehouse's music reminds me deeply of the 40's...and Adele's voice is very powerful." He said, nodding.

"I feel kind of depressed now. I can't think of anyone else." I said, chuckling as he dipped me and brought me back up.

"Mmm...now all music seems to be is bashing beats and crazy sounds and lyrics about taking drugs and having sex, it's hardly worth listening to." He said, shrugging.

"Hmm, you're right actually." I said, sighing. I couldn't believe I was standing here, dancing with Klaus and talking about music with him. A thought occured to me.

"But the 40's was also a time of war...what with Pearl Harbour and Hitler..." I said, frowning. He nodded sadly.

"I was an ignorant fool who cared about nothing back then, but yes. Young men volunteering to go to war...over 3,000 people died at Pearl Harbour...countless more in Germany thanks to Hitler...it was a time of sadness as well, yes." He said, nodding. I sighed.

"Seems like something's always wrong, doesn't it?" He sighed, but nodded again.

"Yes." I pulled myself closer to him.

"You know, I've killed more than 3,000 people in my lifetime." He whispered sadly. I looked up at him. I didn't like seeing him sad, but he was right.

"That was...before. You've changed now. You're trying anyway." I said, chuckling. He sighed, but nodded.

"It doesn't bring them back." He choked out. I pulled myself closer to him, hugging him.

"I know...but you're changing and you're becoming a better person...that's what matters."

He smiled down at me, his eyes still sad. I cleared my throat and changed tact.

"So...what is your favourite color?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Is this what it's gonna be like?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"Well, what! I want to get to know you!" I said in shock. He chuckled, but nodded.

"Hmm...blue-green. Or...gold."

"Really, why?"

"Because gold shimmers...there's something about it that screams happiness and hope. And blue-green because...well, your eyes are that color."

I blushed deeply.

"I see." His eyes gleamed with amusement.

"And yours?"

"Hmm, okay...umm, I like green. Not plain green, more seaweed green. But also, the colour of the grass on a hot summer's day...the way it shines." I said, nodding. He nodded, too.

On and on we talked. About our favorite foods, colours, weather conditions, places I'd like to visit (he'd basically been EVERYWHERE). He was positive I would love Australia, which I protested.

"It's way too hot!"

"Yes, but they have the most beautiful beaches!" He said, grinning widely. I shook my head.

"I hate the heat! No matter how amazing the beaches are!" He shook his head this time.

"Trust me, you'll change your mind once you see it." I laughed.

"You're acting like I'm gonna go one day!" I said. He looked at me in shock.

"Well why not? I can take you. I can take you wherever you want to go. Just say the word and we're there."

I smiled softly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"That would be nice."

"Are you tired?" He asked.

Damn he didn't miss a thing.

"I'm okay." I said, stifling another yawn.

"Sure. Come on." He stopped the music and led me up to a small hill, setting a blanket on the floor that he got from his car. He sat down on it and I sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder comfortably.

"Caroline?"

"Mmm?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"The sun is rising." Klaus whispered. I looked up and sure enough, orange rays were beginning to light the sky.

"So pretty." I mumbled, smiling. He chuckled. I felt his hand brush against my cheek.

"Caroline..."

I looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"Mmm?"

He didn't say anything.

He simply bent down, his lips gently pressing against mine.

I think I was too tired to immediately process that Klaus was kissing me.

Really kissing me.

But when I did, my heart started racing erratically and I found myself kissing him back.

Nothing seemed to matter in those seconds.

Just his lips on mine. And the fact that I now realised this was what I had wanted from the start.

I couldn't deny it anymore.

I was falling for Klaus.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." He said, pulling away from him. I smiled widely.

"That was nice." I whispered. He winked.

"Now you can sleep in peace."

"I dunno, my heart's still pounding." I said, giggling. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, sweetheart. Sleep for as long as you want."

I closed my eyes, my mind getting fuzzy.

But the feel of his lips still lingered on me, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>He watched Klaus lift Caroline into his arms and run off with her into the woods.<p>

They had kissed.

They had kissed, and they had cuddled.

It was over. He had no choice.

He followed Klaus from afar, making sure not to draw attention to himself.

Klaus had taken Caroline home. He watched them from Caroline's window. Watched Klaus press his lips to her forehead and run out of the house, a grin on his face, his eyes euphoric.

He had seen enough.

He ran back home, and immediately begin throwing things all over the place.

"DAMMIT, CAROLINE!" He roared at the top of his voice.

He collapsed to his knees, trembling.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her.

He had raised her, mentored her when she turned.

But it was the only way.

He was losing his hold on Klaus. Now that Caroline was in the picture, Klaus no longer cared about his coffins. And that was bad.

He...

He had to get rid of Caroline.

"Oh god...Caroline..."

Stefan Salvatore looked at himself in the mirror.

What had he become? Targeting his friends, all to get back at one man...

No, not one man.

One man who ruined his life. Who took everything from him.

Payback is a bitch.

Stefan's grief faded, but he still sighed sadly.

"Forgive me, Caroline." He whispered.


	7. Sweet Sacrifice

**A/N: Again, the second part of this chapter will be in no one's POV.  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Sweet Sacrifice

I woke up the next morning to the sound of wood scraping against something. I rubbed my eyes, groggy and tired.

Which completely changed the minute I saw who was standing at the end of my bed.

Memories from last night flooded my mind and I hopped off the bed, grinning widely and hugging him.

He chuckled in my ear, but all I could do was take in his scent, his warmth.

"I don't think anyone has ever been this excited to see me before." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. His british accent was thick with humour as I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered. He winked.

"It is, indeed."

I giggled and leaned in, pressing my lips to his lightly. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile and I pulled away from him, grinning.

"When did you get in?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just now. I tried not to wake you up, but my boot hit the wood. You're a very light sleeper." He said, sighing. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're just loud."

"Right, whatever." He said. I went to kiss him, but heard my phone ring. I jumped away from him and grabbed it. It was a text from Elena.

_Have you heard? Tyler just left town. No explanation, no nothing. Don't know why, but his mom is in a state. We should go visit her,_ _give her some sort of sympathy. She loves Tyler, and he's all she has left. Can you make it?_

I stared at the message, waiting for it to sink in.

Tyler was gone?

I looked at Klaus and his eyes turned from happy, to worried.

"What is it, love?" He asked, concerned.

"Tyler left town. Abruptly. No note, no nothing. Just gone." I said. Klaus's eyes went wide.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." I whispered. But I got suspicious. After all, Tyler was sired to Klaus...

It was like he was reading my mind.

He walked over to me, looking me in the eye and cupping my face with his hands.

"Caroline, love. I had nothing to do with this. I promise you." He said sadly. I sighed.

How could I doubt him?

"I know. I didn't say you did it. I just find it strange...that he left just like that."

Klaus nodded.

"It is strange. I could always ask him to come back..." Klaus said, looking at me.

He truly meant it. He would bring Tyler back if I asked.

I sighed, but shook my head.

"No, no...if this is what Tyler wants, then I can't take that away from him. Maybe he just needs time to think."

"Maybe."

I smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Caroline! Breakfast!" My mom called from the kitchen. I sighed and looked at Klaus.

"I'll see you later on today?" He asked. I nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye." He kissed me softly and went out the window, smiling at me before he dropped down. I ran down to the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek good morning. She smiled.

"You're in a good mood."

"Sure am! Last night was the best night of my life!" I said, grinning.

"That's good! What time did you get in? Barely heard you!"

"That's cause I'm a vampire, mom." I said, rolling my eyes. I actually had no idea what time I got in.

"Umm...around 2?" I said. She tutted disapprovingly.

"I was with Elena and Damon! I was safe!" I said.

_Thank god she doesn't know the real time I got in. It must've been way over 5 in the morning. _I thought. She chuckled.

"Have you noticed something going on between Elena and Damon?" She asked me. I nodded, taking a bite of a donut.

"Mmm, I have."

"I hope it works out. Damon...changes when he's around her."

I nodded.

"He does."

I finished my donut and my mom sighed.

"I gotta go. Duty calls. I'll be home late tonight."

"Got it." She hugged me quickly and walked out, pouring her coffee into a mug. I pondered calling Klaus and asking him to come back, when someone knocked on my door.

I walked over and opened it.

"Oh...hey Stefan." I said awkwardly. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Caroline. I wanted to apologise for what I did the other week...can I come in?"

I sighed.

"Sure, come in." I turned my back on him, walking into the living room.

And I felt something sharp poke my neck.

Pain soared throughout my whole body and I cried out, going to push Stefan away.

The world whirled around me.

My head cracked the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>Klaus danced around his room, the music pounding through the speakers.<p>

_Oh, oh, oh  
>I got a love that keeps me waiting<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I got a love that keeps me waiting<br>I'm a lonely boy  
>I'm a lonely boy<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>I got a love that keeps me waiting<br>_

He was just about to jump onto the bed, his mood higher than a kite when his phone rang. He lowered the volume and ran to his phone.

The caller ID said it was the girl he loved.

He grinned, answering it.

"Hello, love."

"Hello, Klaus."

His heart dropped.

The voice answering was not Caroline's.

"Stefan. Where's Caroline?" He asked coldly.

"Well...now I have everything you love. Your family...the girl you loved."

"If you touch a hair on her head I swear to god, I will tear your throat out, and drink your blood with joy!" He growled.

"So I can burn the coffins, can I?"

"You're gonna make me choose?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll kill all of them."

"Elena would hate you forever if you did." Klaus said nervously.

"What makes you think I care?" Stefan said. Klaus licked his lips nervously.

"Stefan...I know you're angry at me. I know. I took everything from you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But please, Caroline has nothing to do with this. Let her go. This is between me and you."

"You took everything from me. So I'm taking everything from you."

He shut the phone.

Klaus growled in anger and threw his phone against the wall. Both broke. A tear fell down his cheek.

He didn't know what to do.

He had only one person who could help him.

And god, he hated it.

He ran to the Salvatore mansion, knocking on the door feverently.

"DAMON!" He roared.

"I don't know where the coffins are!" Damon Salvatore groaned, opening the door. Klaus ran in and shoved him against the wall, his eyes glowing gold.

"Where is that bastard brother of yours?" He roared.

"I don't know!" Damon said, his eyes going wide with anger. Klaus hit him against the wall.

"He has Caroline!" Klaus growled. Damon's eyes went wide with shock this time.

"What? Why?"

Klaus let Damon go, looking at him sadly.

"We're...we're in love. And Stefan knows. And now he's using her against me."

Damon looked at him in shock.

"You and Caroline are together?"

"Yes! But Stefan has her and he's threatening to kill her...Damon! You have to help me! Please! I can't lose her!" Klaus croaked. Damon laughed.

"And why the hell should I help you?" Damon said angrily. Klaus sighed.

"Because Elena will never forgive you if you let her best friend die."

Damon thought about it, then sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Fine. I'll help you save Barbie. But we're gonna need someone else to help us. Someone who can make Stefan unstable."

"Who?" Klaus asked hopefully. Damon sighed, as if he hated saying what he was about to say.

"Elena."


	8. My Heart Is Broken

**A/N: This chapter is named after the Evanescence song, because it never fails to make me cry, and this will be a sad chapter (warning you from now!)  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight**

My Heart Is Broken

I open my eyes.

It takes me awhile to register where I am.

Dungeon. Cold.

Great.

I'm back at that fucking dungeon my dad tortured me in.

"This isn't gonna end well." I mutter.

"Hey, Care."

I stiffen.

He's really gonna use my nickname, after what he's done?

I seeth and turn to him. He's looking at me sadly.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I hiss.

I go to move, to attack him. But of course.

He's got me pinned down.

I tug at the chains but they don't budge, and my skin burns. Vervain laced.

"Getting revenge."

My heart freezes and I know he knows about me and Klaus.

Shit.

"This is only gonna make matters worse, Stefan." I whisper. He just looks at me and I sigh in frustration. This stupid act of revenge is gonna get us all killed.

Because I know Klaus will stop at nothing to save me.

The thought brings a smile to my lips, but I'm worried for Stefan.

As much as he is an asswhole, he's still my friend. That guy who mentored me and helped me when I first turned is still in there somewhere.

We both jump at the sound of a loud bang and I sigh.

"He's here."

"Course he is." Stefan says, getting up. He wheels in the coffins and I bite my lip. If the coffins are involved, I don't know what Klaus will choose.

Me or his family?

Stefan waits until finally, Klaus walks in.

And Damon and Elena are behind him.

"You are out of your mind, brother." Damon says, his eyes narrowed. Klaus looks like he wants nothing more than to rip Stefan's heart out, but his expression softens when he sees me.

And I smile to let him know I'm okay.

But I'm not.

All I want to do is grab him and kiss him and make sure nothing happens to him.

Klaus moves forward, but Stefan blurs to my side and grabs me.

I gasp, immediately moving to fight him-

Until I feel the piece of wood against my chest.

I freeze, and so does Klaus and Damon.

"STEFAN!" Elena yells angrily. He sighs in my ear and I can feel my heart about to pound out of my chest.

"Stefan, please. Let her go. This is between me and you." Klaus begs, tears in his eyes.

It kills me to see him like this. To see him beg. I love him, and I don't want him to become weak just because of me.

But I don't want him to hurt Stefan either.

"You took everything from me. You took her away from me-" He nods at Elena, and I see her face sag in grief and despair.

No matter what she does, she will always love Stefan.

I can see it in her eyes.

She's giving him the same look Klaus gives me when he talks about his past.

A sad, but loving one.

"It's only fair I take Caroline away from you." He whispers.

"Stefan-" I try, but the wood pierces my skin and I suck in my breath to stop from yelling in pain.

"Stefan! Please, please! Don't!" Klaus is on his knees now, and I'm crying because he is as well.

Stefan doesn't find any satisfaction in seeing Klaus beg though. He just looks at him with grief.

And then she speaks, and it's like his entire world is shattered.

"Stefan...please. She's my best friend and I love her. Don't do this to her." Elena whispers. Stefan looks at her with tears in his eyes and his hand falters.

Klaus sees this.

He runs at Stefan and shoves him against the wall, then grabs the chain holding me and snaps it.

"KLAUS!" Stefan roars.

"Come on!" Klaus grabs my hand and we both run as far as we can away from everything.

But I'm trying to push him away.

"I need to get back to Elena!" I yell. He stops.

"We can't! As long as Stefan is alive, he's going to keep coming after you to get to me! I need to keep you away until-"

"Until you kill him?" I whisper. Klaus's jaw tightens and my whole body goes cold.

"No, you can't! Elena loves him!"

"I don't give a damn about Elena! I only care about you!" Klaus growls. I look at him in astonishment.

"She's my best friend and I love her! I'm not going to let you kill the man she loves!"

"Caroline, I can't! Come on, we have to go!" He grabs my arm.

"Where?"

"Far away from Mystic Falls!" I freeze again, then wrench my arm from his hold.

"NO! What about Bonnie? Elena? Matt? My mom?" I whisper.

"Caroline, if we don't leave now, he will kill you!" Klaus cups my face in his hands.

I want to go with him so badly.

But I can't.

I step back and he's looking at me like I've just staked him in the heart.

"I can't." I croak, trying my hardest not to break.

He takes one look at me.

And then he's gone.

I fall to my knees and I don't understand why.

I'm crying my heart out and it feels like my entire existence has become meaningless.

And slowly, it creeps up on me.

_"Far away from Mystic Falls!"_

He's never coming back.


	9. Square One

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter seemed a little rushed! I was writing at the same time that I was completing an assignment, so I just kind of rushed it! I'll re-write it if you want, but I mean, there won't be much of a change to it. That's how I wanted it to go. Anyway, here's the next one.**

**Chapter Nine**

Square One

4 Weeks Later

"Caroline!"

I jumped five feet in the air when Elena and Bonnie popped up behind me. They laughed and I glared at them angrily.

"Don't scare me like that!" I got up from the bench in front of my mirror and sighed, plomping down on my bed. Elena sighed.

"He's been gone for a month, Care. Time to get over him."

"Stefan's been a monster for months and you haven't changed your feelings about him." I grumbled. She winced, but nodded.

"You're right."

I felt bad for snapping at her, but I'm angry. And depressed.

Klaus hasn't contacted me, or had ANYTHING to do with me for four weeks.

I have no idea where he is.

Bonnie sighed and I know she's trying her hardest to be sad for us, but I can practically see the glow around her.

"How did your date with Matt go?" I asked her. She looked at me sympathetically.

"We don't have to talk about it. Not now."

"No, I want the distraction." I said, smiling sadly. She sighed, but nodded and then grinned.

"It was amazing. I can't believe I've never seen that side to Matt before. He's...so amazing."

"He is." I agreed, smiling. Elena sighed.

Stefan hasn't contacted any of us since he kidnapped me. He's been just as M.I.A as Klaus has.

I hope they haven't killed each other.

"Let's go down to the Grill." Bonnie said cheerfully. I groaned and sunk my head into my pillow and she grabbed my arm.

"Come on! You need food! And you need some fun!"

"And you wanna see Matt again!" I mumbled into the pillow.

"No!" She exclaimed, but I can hear the surprise in her voice.

I sighed but nodded.

"Fine! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>We entered the Grill together and I grabbed the first table I could find. Elena sat down next to me. Bonnie kept glancing at the kitchens and Matt caught her eye. He grinned and waved at her and she grinned, waving back. I looked at Elena and she looked sadly at me.<p>

"Just go and talk to him!" I said, sighing. Bonnie looked at both of us, then grinned.

"THANK YOU!" She got up and ran over to the window in the kitchen. I sighed and Elena looked at me.

"We suck. We can't even be supportive of our friend."

"Hey! I'm supportive!" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay. I'm not the best." I slouched in my seat. Elena looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

"Matt's been with all three of us now." She said. I nodded.

"Yup." I looked up and saw Amber Bradley smiling down at us.

"Hey guys!" She said, grinning widely.

"Hey, Amber." Elena said, smiling nicely.

Amber was one of the girls in our class who had competed for Miss Mystic Falls last year. Stefan had gone bat crazy and fed on her, causing her to miss the competition, which I'm pretty sure is the only reason I won Miss Mystic Falls. Amber was an amazingly sweet girl. Of course, Damon compelled her to forget everything that happened to her, and she'd gone on with life as normal.

"How've you been?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Good! Just got back from D.C!"

"Why were you in D.C?" Elena asked.

"My dad took me to do some memory therapy. Remember that animal that attacked me last year?"

I went cold, but Elena took a glance at me, then nodded at Amber.

"Yeah?"

"Well, he wants me to try and remember what animal it was so he can find it and kill it. I told him to get over it, I mean I'm fine!" Amber said, brushing her hair back. She had a scar from where Stefan had bitten her.

"Just a scar!"

"Did the therapy work?" Elena asked her worriedly. She shook her head.

"Nope! Still got nothing! So we finally came back home and just let it go. Thank god. Washington sucked! I missed Mystic Falls!" Amber said sadly. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thanks Caroline!" She said, grinning. I suddenly took in her uniform and looked at her in surprise.

"You're working here?"

"Yeah! Matt saw me on the street the day I came back and asked me if I could work here. They were short on waitresses, so I thought 'why not!'? Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

"Just a chicken burger with a side of fries for me. And a coke."

"Same." Elena said, smiling.

"Okay!" Amber looked at the kitchens and furrowed her brow.

"Are Bonnie and Matt dating?" She asked.

"Kind of? They've been on a date, I guess." I said, shrugging. Amber sighed.

"That's a shame. Matt's cute. Oh well! I'll get your order to him!" She walked off and I blew out a whistle.

"That was close."

"Yeah...Thank god she's such a laidback girl. If it was me, I would've kept doing that memory therapy thing till I found out what the hell attacked me." Elena said, sighing.

"Let's hope she never finds out."

We waited for awhile in silence, watching Matt and Bonnie sadly.

God, I missed Klaus.

I tried my hardest not to cry, and Elena seemed to notice. She grabbed my hand tightly.

"We can do this. We don't need them."

I nodded.

"Right."

Elena smiled, then looked at the entrance to the Grill when the bell rang.

"Oh my god." She whispered. I looked at her and saw the shock on her face. My heart started racing.

"What?"

I turned to see where she was looking.

And my heart dropped.

_Klaus._

He looked around, spotted me, smiled, and walked away, up to the bar where Damon and Alaric were.

"Caroline?"

Amber was looking at me worriedly.

"Your order?" She said, holding up my platter.

"On the table. I'll be back."

"Care!"

I ignored Elena's call and walked up to Klaus angrily.

"Hey!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Why does that concern you?" He said, scoffing.

I felt like I just got slapped in the face.

"Because I-I...I was worried about you!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about anymore, love. I've gone right back to caring about nothing, just like you wanted. You can go back to hating me and I can go back to getting my family." He turned to talk to Damon, but I interrupted him.

"That's not what I wanted!" I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I don't care what you want." He said, smiling.

Now I was defeated.

I cannot break down in front of him.

No way.

I walked away before he could see my meltdown-

And smacked right into Tyler.

"Tyler!"

Another person who went M.I.A.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern. I shook my head.

"Not really." I whispered. He wrapped his arm around me and led me outside.

"What's wrong, Care?" He whispered. I sighed-

And broke down crying.

"My heart's broken." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt.

But it wasn't the arms that I wanted.

And that made me cry even more.


	10. Rolling In The Deep

**A/N: Oh my god, I updated this story at 1 in the morning and I go on hotmail the next day to find 45 messages in my hotmail inbox all saying someone has favourited me, this story or reviewed it! Thank you so much for the support guys! You're just fueling me to keep writing! I've got a lot in stock for you! Again, thank you all so much! Also, if you can just take a moment to read what I'm about to write below, I would so greatly appreciate it.**

**Joseph Kony is one of the world's leading war criminals in Uganda. He abducts children in the middle of the night, takes the girls to become sex slaves for his "Rebel Army" the "LRA", and forces the boys to become child soliders, and kill their parents. The only way to stop him, is to make him famous. Join the Invisible Children cause, and help bring this man to justice. To watch the video, go to youtube and type in "KONY 2012". It'll give you all the info you need. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Rolling In The Deep

****I don't know what I was doing here.

Was I trying to get my heart broken again?

But I needed to know.

Where he went. WHY he went. Why he changed.

I knocked on the door and sucked my breath in.

And a girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, trying to ignore the tiny fissures cracking my heart.

That's when I spotted it.

The bite marks on her neck.

"What the-"

I barged past her and entered the house.

There were girls everywhere.

And blood. Lots of it.

Five girls were on the couch with him, and he was switching between two girls, his mouth at their necks, and a grin on his face.

I tried not to throw up.

He looked up at the sound of my entrance and his gold eyes grew wide. He grinned and got up, shoving the girls off him. They all hung limply on each other.

I'm pretty sure they didn't even know what planet they were on.

"What are you doing here?" He asked happily, his face returning to normal. I glared at him.

"I...I want answers." I said as strongly as I could.

"Well, your rejection to my offer made me realise that you no longer wanted me. So I left you alone, just like you wanted."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job if you're back in town!" I snapped. He laughed loudly.

"I didn't come here for you! Stefan still has my coffins and I want them back." He said.

I kept my expression as blank as I could, but I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I walked off before he could see it.

* * *

><p>The steps up the front porch were blurry, and I kept looking down to see where I was going.<p>

But I stopped.

I needed to compose myself before my mom saw me.

"Caroline?"

I turned in surprise and saw Tyler looking at me sadly.

"Hi!" I said, my voice higher than usual. I wiped the tears and he sighed.

"You okay?"

"Fine!" I said, my voice going even higher. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I hugged him tightly, needing comfort.

Anything, just to escape the pain.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. About everything. About the sire bond and abandoning you and...just everything."

I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

He was serious.

I smiled and nodded.

"It's okay." He smiled back at me.

"You know I'm here for you, no matter what, right?"

I nodded, pressing my head to his chest.

"I know." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and I sighed, but felt a bit of surprise.

A bit of my pain was gone.

Maybe getting over Klaus wasn't gonna be so hard after all.


	11. The Game Has Changed

**Chapter 11**

The Game Has Changed

"Caroline! I'm gonna be out 'till late!"

I sighed and rolled over in bed.

"OKAY!" I shouted.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too!"

I heard the door slam and a car pull out of the driveway and sighed. Mom was there for my particular episode of "I Miss Klaus" cries last night. One week. An entire week since he even tried to make any contact with me.

Asswhole.

He really had changed.

I got up from my bed and chucked some clothes on, barely bothered to do anything. I actually wanted to just stay home and cook, but I really felt like a burger from the Grill.

I got into my car and sighed when I heard my phone ring in my bag.

"Hello?" I said, answering it and reaching for my keys.

"Hey. You okay?" I sighed. Elena. I forgot I was supposed to go to her house yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm good! Sorry I completely forgot about yesterday! Mom called and told me she wasn't working so she wanted to spend some time with me."

"Oh, okay." She didn't sound convinced. We talked in the car while I drove to the Grill. I knew she wanted to talk about Klaus but I refused to acknowledge that he was even alive.

I pulled up to the Grill parking lot and sighed.

"I gotta go Elena. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

I jumped out of my car and walked into the Grill, thinking about heading to Matt and asking how his date with Bonnie really went.

And he was there.

He was leaning against the barstool, talking to Alaric and Damon. Of course.

The coffins.

I walked up to the kitchens and popped my head in, and saw Ramone, the cook there.

"Hey, Ramone! Is Matt working today?"

"Not till 5, sorry Caroline!"

"Thanks!" I groaned and stepped back. I looked back at Klaus and saw him laughing, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. I walked over to them cautiously.

"I don't know where Stefan is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you and he wouldn't give you the coffins back. Just give it up. They're long gone." Damon said, smiling as he drank his scotch. Klaus nodded, then sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But maybe you're not."

And he suddenly pulled a stake from his coat pocket and stabbed Damon clean in the stomach.

I gasped and ran forward to help him, but two pairs of arms gripped me tightly and I turned to see Amber Bradley and Ramone gripping me with blank looks on their faces.

"What the hell!" I growled.

"All compelled, sweetheart. They'll be back to themselves in no time." Klaus said, pushing the stake in deeper. Damon groaned and sagged against the bench. I wanted to rip Amber and Ramone off me, but I didn't want to hurt them. I glared at Klaus angrily.

"LET HIM GO!" I yelled. He grinned at me and pushed it in even deeper. Damon was practically roaring with pain now and I hissed.

"Listen here, Damon. If you don't get Stefan to give me my coffins back..."

And with lightening speed, Klaus ran over to Alaric-

And snapped his neck with a loud crunching noise.

Alaric's whole body collapsed on the bar stool and his eyes were wide and staring, blood pooling from his mouth. I looked at him in shock.

"Well, you get the picture..." Klaus said, smiling. Damon pulled the stake out of his stomach, growling in pain and Klaus started walking away.

"What happened to you?' I whispered, tears in my eyes. He glared at me angrily.

"You happened." He said through gritted teeth. He walked away, slamming the entrance door and walking off without a backward glance.

Amber and Ramone suddenly let me go, and Amber shook her head.

"Whoa! Caroline! Hi! What would you like to eat?" She said, smiling. I looked at her in shock, then shook my head.

"Uh, nothing! I have to go!"

The barman was paying no attention to Alaric, who was passed out on the bar with a small pool of blood around his head.

Damon sighed and looked at Alaric.

"What the hell just happened?" He growled, closing his eyes. I sighed.

"Klaus snapped." I whispered. Damon looked at me with sad eyes and skulled his scotch.

"It's gonna be a long day."


	12. S&M

**A/N: Ooooh I feel bad naming the chapter this, but hell, there's gonna be some serious pain/sexual pleasure in this chapter. Anyway, go ahead and read *twiddles thumbs while you all freak out* :P!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

S&M

I walked up the front porch, my mind reeling.

Alaric had woken up okay, but extremely pissed off with what had happened. I didn't blame him. Klaus killed him without batting an eyelash.

Man, it would suck to die over and over again. I'm pretty sure Ric was totally over it at this point.

"Caroline?"

I looked up in surprise and found Tyler on my front steps, a massive smile on his face. I smiled back at him, but silently wished he would go away. I was hurting, physically and emotionally, and I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Tyler." I said, climbing up the steps reluctantly.

"Care...I wanna talk to you."

Oh, great.

I really wanted to tell him I wasn't in the mood, but he looked really excited and nervous, and I didn't want to shut him down.

He was my friend, despite everything he'd done.

And he'd only ever done it because of...well...Klaus.

Asswhole.

"Sure. What's up, Tyler?"

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, gripping it lightly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Must be serious." I said, chuckling.

"I love you."

Whoa, very serious.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"I love you. I never stopped. I just...everything happened and got ruined and...I love you and I want to be with you."

What in the hell?

I took a deep breath, prepared to give him a massive speech about how totally inappropriate his timing was when suddenly-

He gripped me tightly and kissed me.

I pushed him back roughly, looking at him in shock.

"Tyler! What the hell has gotten into you!" I said, trying not to be angry. He looked at me in shock.

"I thought this was what you wanted? To get over Klaus?" He said innocently.

"What? Who told you-"

That motherfucker.

I glared at Tyler, my eyes narrowing as I connected the dots.

"You're still sired to Klaus, aren't you? He's making you do this!" I half-yelled. Tyler's eyes went wide.

"What? No! I..." But his face when blank.

"I...I can't remember..." He said, his face becoming thoughtful.

"That son of a-"

I turned right back around and ran into the woods, right to Klaus's house using a shortcut. I burst through the front door and it fell to the floor.

"KLAUS!" I growled. I ran into the living room and found him drawing into a sketch pad. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Well hello, sweetheart-"

"Shut up. Did you tell Tyler to pretend to love me so we could get back together?" I demanded. His smile faded immediately and he glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stiffly. I walked up to him and pushed him in the chest.

"You did, didn't you?"

"You can assume whatever you want, Caroline. I don't care." He walked away, but I didn't give him the chance. I grabbed his arm and wheeled him around to face me.

"You know what? You're a coward. An ass, and I..." I glared at him and scoffed. All the anger I'd felt for the past couple of weeks just built up inside me.

"I can't believe I ever saw anything in you." I growled. I went to leave, but suddenly, he whipped in front of me with lightening speed. I gasped and he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Let me go." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Do you want to know what I did while I was gone? I was in France, healing my broken heart because I couldn't live without you. I fought tooth and nail to try and push that goddamn button to turn my emotions off and when I finally succeeded, I felt free. That's when I decided to come back home to try and get my family back. But it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made, because when I came back, that button is turning off again. Because of you. Because I still love you. Because I still can't live without you and because you mean everything to me. And I thought I could get you to fall in love with Tyler again, and that would help solve this problem, but no...all I want to do is rip Tyler's throat out because I want you all for myself. I don't want to feel any of this, but I do. It's just you! YOU! You're...irresistible."

I glared at him.

He avoided me, for weeks. Didn't contact me.

And now, he was going to try and get me to forgive him?

Tell me he loved me?

No...I wasn't gonna get roped by this bullshit.

I tried to push him away, but he pushed me up against the wall, pinning me. I struggled against him, but he was too strong.

"Do you still love me?" He whispered in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine.

"NO!" I spat out. He laughed loudly and looked at me with a glint of knowing in his eyes.

"I can tell from that reaction that you do..." He whispered breathlessly. I pushed him back, growling.

That. Was. It.

I jumped at him, snapping my fangs. He pushed me back into the fireplace and it cracked. I felt the pain in the back of my head, but got up and smacked into him. We rolled onto the floor and I went to land a punch at his face, but he grabbed my arm and brought me down. Our faces were inches away from each other and his eyes flashed golden. I growled and snapped at him with my fangs.

"You are beautiful." He said, chuckling.

"Shut up!" I growled. He turned me on my back, his whole body pinning mine to the floor. I glared at him and he looked at me with such heat in his eyes.

My whole body was on fire and I couldn't fight it anymore.

What was the point? I wanted what I wanted...so why was I denying it?

I groaned and pushed myself up against him, my heart racing. His lips met mine hungrily and I groaned even more.

God, I missed him.

He picked me up in his arms and took my shirt off at the same time I reached for his. He slammed me against the wall and I moaned as pain snapped through my back. It didn't even hurt. It felt...good.

So, so, good.

He bit down on my collarbone and I gasped in shock.

"You bit me!" I whispered breathlessly.

"Well, I'm right here. You know I can heal you." He whispered back, kissing my neck.

Duh, Caroline.

I bit into his neck and drank his blood, instantly feeling the bite on my collarbone heal. He pulled away from me and grinned.

"See? We can always compromise and-"

"Shut up." I groaned, pulling him toward me and kissing him fiercely. We barely made it to his bedroom.

He slammed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me instantly.

This was ten times better than anything I ever experienced with Matt, or Tyler, or Damon, or anyone.

He took my clothes off in less time then it took for me to unbuckle the belt around his jeans.

My nails raked his back in pleasure and I heard him hiss in pain.

The entire night was exactly that. Both of us mixing our pain and pleasure. Everytime he'd bite me, I'd bite him right back.

And God, it drove us both crazy. The entire night was like I was on a high.

I kissed his chest lightly, working my way up to his mouth.

"Oh god, Caroline..." He groaned. I laughed evilly and he gripped me, lifting me into the air and slamming me into the wall.

Man, I was so gonna be late back home.

Thank god Mom was working late tonight.

His hands stroked my spine and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head a little as I gripped his shoulders tightly. His whole body sent an electrical current through mine as our bodies entertwined together. This was even better than the first time.

Before I knew it, I slammed him into the bedpost, and it cracked. He laughed and grabbed me, ramming me into the mirror. I could feel glass pieces piercing my skin and pain zapping the points where they hit but, hell I didn't care.

Adrenaline was rushing through my body and I couldn't care less.

Finally, after what felt like hours, we both lay on our backs, sweating and gasping. I grinned breathlessly and looked at him and he grinned back.

Oh, I missed that smile.

We didn't say anthing. He just wrapped his arms around me, both of our chests rising and falling rapidly.

That night, I didn't get any sleep.

He kept me up all night.


	13. Forbidden Love

**A/N: You guys are that special, I've put all my other stories on hiatus until I finish this one. Haha! I think the people reading my other stories are gonna throw hissy fits now but, ah well! This story is close to concluding anyway! Maybe three or four more chapters :) Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Forbidden Love**  
><strong>

I woke up to the sound of his heart beating loudly against my ear.

I looked up at him groggily and he smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered. I grinned.

"Morning." He kissed my forehead lightly and my eyes closed at the touch of his lips on my skin.

It sent shivers through my spine.

"Caroline?" I looked up at him and his eyes were happy, emotional.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice soft. I smiled gently and kissed his lips.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me, his arms wrapping around my body. I could feel the urgency in his lips and I knew where he was going with this.

We were practically halfway there, both of us naked under the sheets.

Might as well-

"OH CRAP!"

I shot out of the bed and Klaus looked at me in shock.

"What is it?"

"What time is it?" I demanded. He looked at the clock on his bedside table as I shoved my shirt back on.

"5 in the morning?"

"CRAP!" I sped up, using my vampire speed to quickly dress and Klaus stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom! She usually wakes me up in the morning around this time, and then I throw my shoe at her and she ducks and laughs and walks downstairs and makes me breakfast and leaves me a note saying she's gone to work! If she goes into my room and I'm not there..."

Klaus nodded, but chuckled.

"Your relationship with your mother is...cute. Something I've never had." He said, brushing my hair out of my face. I smiled softly, feeling sorry for him, but I didn't have time.

"I have to go."

"I know. I don't want to ruin that relationship. I'll see you later, shall I?"

"Climb up my window in 10 minutes!" I said, grinning. I kissed him and sped off, jumping through my window and shoving the covers over myself just as I heard my mom's voice outside my door.

"Caroline?" I reached under my pillow and grabbed my slipper, throwing it at her and groaning and she ducked, laughed and closed the door. I looked at the door and sighed.

"Close call, Care." I muttered. I bit my lip and ran to the bathroom in my room, changing into my pyjamas and tying my hair up. I tousled it a bit and walked down the stairs, yawning.

"Morning." I said, walking into the kitchen. My mom looked at me in surprise.

"OH! Hi...well this is a change. I mean the shoe throwing isn't, but...this is!" She said, but she smiled, glad I was there. I smiled softly.

"Mmm..." I sat down at the table and she served breakfast to me, and god bless her, gave me a glass of blood.

My mother...the vampire hunter, serving her vampire daughter blood.

She really did do a lot for me.

I got up and hugged her tightly and she chuckled, surprised.

"Caroline! What has gotten into you!" She said, chuckling as she hugged me back.

"I love you, mom. You know that, right?"

She pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"What's happened?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing! I just want you to know that I love you!" I said, sighing. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" I said, laughing. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Well, I love you, too honey."

I hugged her again and this time she hugged me back just as tightly. We ate breakfast in silence and she went and got her belt from the hook and put it on.

"I'll be back at around 11."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye, honey."

She walked out and I raced upstairs to my bedroom.

And Klaus was laying on my bed with his arms behind his back, smiling at me.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Ugh, enough with the 'sweetheart' and the 'darling'! It's so...olden day talk!" I said, jumping on the bed next to him. He chuckled.

"Would you prefer me to call you a bitch? That's what most of the men of this day and age do." He said, shrugging. I growled.

"Fine, stick to 'sweetheart' and 'darling'." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Alright." We stayed silent for awhile, but I could tell something was on his mind.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"You're going to have a hard time keeping this from Bonnie and Elena."

I sighed, but smiled.

"Mmm...forbidden love...how sexy." I said, winking. He laughed and shrugged.

"I guess we could just keep 'hating' each other."

"I guess we could." I said, nodding in agreement. He grinned.

"It's going to be hard."

I sighed, nodding.

"I'm a good actor." My phone rang and I answered it, pressing a finger to Klaus's lips.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Wanna come hang with me and Bonnie at the Grill?"

Elena. I looked at Klaus, and he shrugged, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I actually wanted to spend the day with him, but hell if we were gonna keep our relationship secret, we had to be out in the open and away from each other.

Which sucked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in 10."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at Klaus.

"See you at the Grill?" He said, grinning. I looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Bye." He kissed me and sped off.

"WAIT!" But he was gone. I growled and ran to the Grill as fast as I could, hoping he wasn't gonna start something. I saw Elena look up at me in surprise as I came through the front doors.

"I thought you said 10 minutes?"

"No. 10 seconds." I said, winking. She laughed.

"Right." She said, nodding. I sat down with her and she grabbed my hand lightly.

"You okay after yesterday?" She asked. My heart dropped as my immediate thought was that she knew about me and Klaus...but then I remembered about Alaric. I nodded.

"Fine."

More than fine, really. She sighed.

"Alaric's steamed. I can't believe Klaus did that."

I nodded, feeling guilty at the fact that I had just slept with the man who killed Alaric.

But then again, he knew Alaric was going to come back to life.

So he wasn't that bad, was he?

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Klaus walked through the door and looked over at our table.

He gave me a look of such hate and disgust, I almost completely forgot he was faking it.

I kept my poker-face and glared back. Bonnie whistled as Klaus walked up to the bar, breaking eye contact with me.

"No love there."

"None whatsoever." I growled. I decided to play it up a bit...

"In fact..." I got up and walked over to him-

Then slapped him as hard as I could right across the face.

I could hear Elena and Bonnie gasp loudly and everyone in the Grill stopped and looked.

"I hate you. You're a no good son of a bitch and I hope you die!" I growled.

"Right back at you, sweetheart." He said through gritted teeth. I turned and walked away, and Elena stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go home. Bye."

I took off into the woods before she could call me back.

I pulled my phone out and texted him to come to my place as soon as he could.

Where I waited for almost an hour impatiently.

Finally, he came through the doors and was surprised to see me standing in the living room.

"Thank god, I was about to die here."

I leapt at him and kissed him as hard as I could, and he lifted me into his arms and raced upstairs to my room.

Yeah, I was right.

Forbidden love is so sexy.


	14. All Good Things Come To An End

**A/N: Can I just take a second to say...I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS! Excuse my language, but I do! You're all so amazing and I can't believe this story has completely and utterly blown up! Ah! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it, loved it, and read it. We're near the end, I promise! Maybe one or two more chapters and it's over!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

All Good Things Come To An End

"Caroline?"

I froze with my hand on Klaus's chest and he looked down at me.

"Honey, you've got a visitor!" It was my mom...and she sounded upset.

My head smacked on the bed as Klaus raced into my bathroom and shut the door. I wrapped my covers around myself tightly.

"Who is it?" I called.

Low and be-fucking-hold.

Stefan Salvatore walked into my room, a sad smile on his face.

My first instinct was to attack him, but I was kinda naked under these sheets.

Not a good position.

"I know what you're thinking, and before you go there, it took me about half an hour to convince your mom to let me come up here and talk to you. She threatened to stake me." Stefan said, frowning. I sighed.

"What do you want, Stefan?"

_Please don't let Klaus come barging out of my bathroom and attack him, _I thought.

"I went away for awhile after...after what happened between me and you. And I just...I'm so sorry, Caroline. For everything. I want you to know that because I feel so bad for what I did. And I'm trying...I'm trying to be that old Stefan again...the one who mentored you and was there for you. I will never hurt you, or touch you again. I promise."

I sighed.

Despite everything he'd done...he was still Stefan Salvatore.

Still the guy who helped me during my transformation.

He only became this way because of Klaus.

And I know that Klaus regretted doing this to Stefan now.

But he'd changed.

And now so had Stefan.

"It's okay. I forgive you, Stefan. But you're gonna have a hard time convincing Elena..." I said, sitting up.

"I know, I-" He stopped talking and looked at me.

And I realized, too late, that the covers had slid off me a little when I sat up. He saw my naked shoulders and raised his eyebrow.

"Did I...come at a bad time?" He asked, chuckling slightly. My heart raced and I bit my lip.

"Uh...well, Tyler was just visiting...and..."

_Oh god, Caroline! THINK!_

"He...snuck out the window." I finished, breathing out loudly.

Stefan burst into laughter and smiled widely.

"I'm so glad you've forgiven me, Caroline! I would've hated to lose your friendship..." He said, still chuckling. I laughed with him half-heartedly.

"Well, I'm gonna go...Damon doesn't know I'm home yet. I wanted to come here first and make sure you forgave me."

"Well, I do!" I said, smiling. He nodded.

"Bye, Caroline. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Cya!"

He walked out and I breathed a sigh of relief. I got up and walked into the bathroom with the covers wrapped around me. Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"That, sweetheart...was the closest shave I've ever had."

"It was, wasn't it?" I said, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

I heard a deep rumbling and looked up to see him chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Tyler?" He said, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being jealous, you know it's you and it's always going to be you." I whispered. He nodded.

"I know." He kissed me gently and I giggled, pushing myself closer to him.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore's heart broke at the sound of a giggle coming from the bathroom upstairs.<p>

A tear fell down his cheek.

It was not over.

He thought it was.

But it was far from it.

He went down each step with agony, and stopped when Liz Forbes came up to him. She crossed her arms and looked at him coldly.

"You leaving?" She asked. Stefan simply looked at her.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, another tear falling down his cheek. Her expression changed from angry, to shocked, to sympathetic. She sighed.

"Stefan..." He left before she could say anything, running into the woods and arriving at his secret hideout, where he'd really been staying since the incident with Caroline.

He walked into the living room-

And stared at the coffins.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

He opened the first one he reached...

And removed the dagger from Elijah's heart.


	15. Showdown

**Gah! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Been super busy with assignments and stuff, but it's over now. And unfortunately, so is this story! Just one more chapter and it's done! I've had a blast writing it, and I hope you guys had a blast reading it! Rock on, fellow Klaroline shippers and see you with another story soon...hopefully! Buyeeee! P.S this chapter will be in NO ONE'S POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Showdown**  
><strong>

Stefan Salvatore walked down the steps as quietly as he could, but it was no use.

Damon popped up beside him, a glass of blood in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, brother. Where you sneaking off to?"

Stefan closed his eyes, and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Whoa...weepy Stefan. You must've done something really bad." Damon said sarcastically, but his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Damon...I...I removed the daggers from their hearts."

Damon froze midway to rising the glass to his lips.

"What?" He hissed.

"The coffins..." Stefan couldn't continue and Damon groaned.

"Oh, Stefan you are an idiot! How in the world did you get them open in the first place!" He growled, throwing his glass against the wall, where blood spattered against the cream paint.

"I...I lied before. They've always opened, I just...didn't want anyone else to know..." Stefan muttered. Damon glared at him, then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"What have you done, Stefan?"

Stefan pushed him off angrily.

"It's the only way to get rid of Klaus!"

"He's gonna kill them, and then he's gonna kill you!" Damon growled.

"They're too powerful...all of them against him...he'll never win!"

"Great! So we get rid of Klaus and then what! We have three originals trying to kill US! That's even worse! You've just signed our death warrants all because you want to get revenge on Klaus! Sometimes you have to think of other people than yourself, Stefan!" He roared. Stefan shook his head in grief.

"I'm sorry..."

"You will be. Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know...they took off the second I mentioned Klaus's name..." Stefan said, sighing. Damon grabbed his jacket and glared at Stefan.

"Come on. We're gonna fix this stupid mistake of yours before it gets us all killed."

Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Let them kill Klaus. Then we can get Alaric to dagger the originals. Then our problem is solved. I mean, we'll be stuck with an angry Caroline, but-"

"Wait...Caroline?" Damon said, confused. Stefan sighed.

"She's in love with Klaus. And he's in love with her."

"But...I thought they hated each other now!"

"They lied." Stefan said calmly. Damon groaned.

"This is just a constant web of lies, isn't it?" He said, sighing. He rubbed his eyes, then clapped his hands.

"So let me get this straight...after Klaus took off because Caroline rejected him, he came back acting all "I don't care about anything" when in reality, he was still in love with Caroline and she was still in love with him and now they're together, so that's why you undaggered his family, because you no longer have leverage over him...because he has something else to live for other than his family, which is Caroline. So now, you're hoping that his family will kill him...and then we kill his family...and deal with a very pissed off and heartbroken Caroline?" Damon said, looking at Stefan. Stefan nodded slowly.

"That...pretty much sums it up."

Damon stood there for several minutes, his expression a mix of pain and regret as Stefan observed him, waiting for him to speak.

"I...I can't do that to Caroline, Stefan." he whispered finally. Stefan shook his head.

"She'll get over it! This is our one shot!" Stefan hissed. Damon shook his head.

"I know what it's like...to spend what feels like an eternity mourning the loss of someone you love...I might've deserved that, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna let Caroline go through that, Stefan. She is a good girl, and she deserves better. She...she deserves Klaus. THIS Klaus. The one who cares about her and is willing to change WHO HE IS for her."

"You're not saying-" Stefan said, in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah. I'm saying we dagger Klaus's family before they kill him so he can have a happy ending with Caroline despite the fact that he's ruined our happy endings, yeah I'm suggesting that!" Damon snapped. Stefan shook his head.

"No way. He ruined everything for me-"

"OH WAKE UP STEFAN!" Damon roared. "Elena loves you! As much as it sucks for me to say that, she loves you! If you would just get your mind off this stupid revenge crap, you could actually concentrate on becoming the man she loves again, and having your happy ending with her! So you know what you're gonna shut the hell up and do? You're gonna go and get Alaric and Bonnie, you're gonna tell them to come and find some original vampires with me, we're gonna send those originals back into their coffins and then guess what? You can become Stefan again and be with Elena, Klaus can be with Caroline, and everyone lives happily ever after! Is that so fucking horrible?" Damon roared, shoving his brother against the wall.

Stefan blinked several times in shock.

"All out of your system?" He whispered. Damon took a deep breath and nodded, letting Stefan go.

"I think so." He said, sighing. Stefan nodded sadly.

"I'll go get Alaric and Bonnie." Damon looked at him, then nodded.

"Good."

* * *

><p>He's been running around the entire city for what felt like an hour before he finally heard it.<p>

Shouts and gasps deep in the woods.

He ran as fast as he could, texting Stefan with his location when he knocked into something and slammed to the floor.

He groaned from the pain and coughed and heard a growl of anger.

"UGH! Damon, what the hell?"

"Barbie?" He said, confused. He looked up-

And saw Caroline Forbes clutching her shoulder and glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going! What are you even doing here?" She asked, sighing. Damon listened closely and heard the noises again.

And so did Caroline.

She gasped and looked to her left.

"Klaus..." She whispered. She tore off before Damon could stop her.

"WAIT! CAROLINE!" He took off after her but it was too late.

She entered the Lockwood cellar and found Rebekah, Elijah and two other dark haired men fighting a defenseless Klaus, who was bleeding severely from many puncture wounds to his body.

"KLAUS!"

Everyone turned at Caroline's scream and he gasped.

"NO! CAROLINE! GET OUT OF HERE!" He roared. Rebekah eyed them both-

Then ran at Caroline and staked her in the stomach.

"NO!" Klaus roared. Damon growled and pushed Rebekah into the wall, pinning her.

He heard two growls behind him, then a howl of pain.

Stefan, Alaric and Bonnie had arrived.

One of the dark haired men had a stake in his back, whilst Klaus was fighting off the other and Stefan was fighting Elijah.

"Kol! STOP!" Klaus roared, pinning his brother to the wall.

"YOU KEPT FINN AND I IN COFFINS FOR CENTURIES!" Kol roared, shoving his brother back. Alaric sent a dagger flying Kol's way with his crossbow and Kol caught it, throwing it back at him. Caroline shoved Alaric out of the way. Klaus growled and tackled Kol to the floor.

"NOW, ALARIC!" He roared.

Alaric grabbed a dagger and threw it at Klaus, who caught it-

And daggered Kol right in the heart. Kol gasped in shock as his face turned grey, his eyes white.

"Thank you-"

Klaus was met with a punch in the face from Alaric.

"That's for killing me!" He hissed. He got up and sent another dagger Elijah's way. It hit Elijah in the back and he roared in pain. Bonnie muttered a quick incantation and the pain in Elijah's back intensified. Stefan was fighting a losing battle against Finn, and Damon slammed into the wall from Rebekah's shove. Klaus growled and tackled into Elijah, then daggered him as fast as he could.

"ELIJAH!" Rebekah yelled. Finn ran and pushed Klaus off Elijah, going to remove the dagger as Rebekah ran toward Kol to do the same.

Bonnie yelled and began shouting an incantation and a circle of fire erupted around the two bodies. Rebekah hissed and glared at Bonnie.

"You little witch."

Rebekah stopped dead at the sound of Finn yelling and looked to see her last brother fall to the floor, a circle of fire erupting around him as well. Alaric, Stefan, Damon and Klaus all looked at her.

"It's over, Rebekah." Klaus whispered. Rebekah hesitated-

Then grabbed a dagger off the floor and shoved it into Caroline's shoulder, standing behind her.

"CAROLINE!" Klaus roared. Rebekah laughed as Caroline sagged against her, crying from the pain.

"You're the one who undaggered us last time I checked, Stefan. So what the hell are you doing?" She growled, moving the stake in Caroline's shoulder and twisting it. Caroline cried out and Klaus hissed.

"Let her go. It was a mistake." Stefan whispered. Rebekah seethed.

"I don't think so." Bonnie growled and Rebekah glared at her.

"Try and stop me, witch. Try, and she gets it." Rebekah said, twisting the stake some more.

"Klaus..." Caroline whimpered. A tear fell down Klaus's cheek.

"Kill me. Go for it. Just don't hurt her, please, Rebekah! I'm begging you!" He shouted. Rebekah looked at him in surprise.

"You really care for her, don't you?" She whispered.

"Let me take her place. You can kill me instead, please, Rebekah! Don't hurt her!" Klaus whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy killing all of you." She growled.

Caroline hissed and suddenly struck her first out and hit Rebekah square in the face. She ducked as Klaus ran at Rebekah-

And stabbed her in the heart.

He lowered Rebekah to the floor sadly, then looked at Caroline.

"Caroline!" He whispered. They hugged each other tightly and Stefan watched them sadly.

Caroline glared at him.

"Why would you do this?" She whispered. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry." He said, running a hand through his hair. Klaus stood up and looked at him angrily, but did nothing.

"What changed your mind?" He asked. Stefan looked at him sadly.

"Elena." He whispered. Klaus sighed, and there was evident pain in his eyes.

"Stefan...I'm sorry for everything I've done. Truly I-"

"Don't." Stefan said, shaking his head. Klaus nodded and stepped back, and Stefan looked at them all.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, before walking away without looking back at any of them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Caroline asked. Damon sighed.

"He will be. Once he's himself again."

* * *

><p>Stefan knocked on her door without knowing why.<p>

He knew she was going to reject him.

But he had to try.

She answered immediately, her face furrowed in concern.

"Stefan? What's wrong?"

"Elena...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done. I just...I just almost got Klaus and Caroline killed and I don't even know what I'm doing anymore! All I know is I miss you! I miss you so much, I can't breathe! I-"

"Whoa, slow down. Klaus and Caroline? Is she okay?" Elena asked. He shook his head.

"They're both fine. I...I undaggered Klaus's family to try and get him killed and...it was such a horrible mistake. Caroline loves him so much and he's doing what I never could. He's letting go of his anger and trying to change, for her! And I should've just...I should've just stopped and done the same! I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh! It's okay, it's okay!" Elena wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Stefan. I know...I know things are difficult between us. But Stefan, I am always going to be here for you. Always. No matter what." She whispered, stroking his hair. He smiled sadly against her shoulder and sniffed her hair, the familiar scent intoxicating his mind.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	16. This Could Be Paradise

**It's overrr! Hope you guys have enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

This Could Be Paradise

My feet scrape the sand.

I'm in heaven.

Of that I'm sure.

His arms wrap around me and a smile instantly curls on my lips.

"Liking the view, sweetheart?" He whispered in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine and I chuckled.

"Isn't it amazing? I actually ended up liking Australia..." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

Sure, it was hot.

Boiling, in fact.

But my god, it was beautiful.

He was right, of course. The beaches were amazing.

"You know, I still can't believe your mother agreed to letting you come here with me." Klaus said, chuckling. I shrugged.

"She trusts you. Especially since you saved my life...countless times...from Stefan." I said, sighing. He sighed with me.

"Don't go putting a damper on the mood, Caroline."

Stefan was gone. From Mystic Falls. From Damon. From me. From Elena.

From everyone.

It was something that always brought tears to my eyes.

"He left because of me." I whispered. Klaus growled.

"No. He left because he's a fool who can't accept the fact that I've changed. I know what I did was inexcusable, but Elena was willing to take him back. To forgive him for everything he did!"

"But he never forgave himself." I whispered, turning to face him. Klaus sighed.

"It's hard to." He whispered, tears in his eyes. I kissed him softly.

"Like you said...you've changed. Maybe...one day...Stefan will come around."

"Mmm...I hope it's soon. I can't stand you feeling guilty. It breaks my heart." He said, pouting. I chuckled.

"I'm fine. It's Elena I'm worried about."

"She's tough. Besides, she has another brother to pine over..."

"Klaus!" I squealed, hitting him. He laughed.

"I was kidding! Although, you have to admit, there is definitely something going on between those two..." He said, his eyes narrowed. I sighed.

"Elena doesn't know what she wants." I said, shrugging. He chuckled.

"Why are we talking about Elena? This is our trip to Australia, not hers. Instead of dwelling in the past, how about we make a future?" He said, grinning widely. I kissed him passionately, then nodded, smiling.

"I couldn't agree more."

He picked me up in his arms and ran me into the water, his laugh booming and echoing in the sky.

I had found the beauty of the world that Klaus always talked about.

Only, I had the luxury of enjoying it with the source of everything beautiful by my side.

There was only one word to describe by love for Klaus. One word to describe everything we represented...

Paradise.


End file.
